The one that got away
by Law-and-Order
Summary: Un terrible drame va à nouveau se faire croiser les routes d'Elliot & Olivia. Séparation, retrouvailles, disputes. Pardon et amour sont de mises pour nos deux inspecteurs .. À situer au début de la saison 13.
1. Chapter 1

***** E/O *****

Deux mois déjà qu'Elliot était partit.

Amanda et Nick étaient arrivés à leur tour et c'était plutôt bien intégré dans l'équipe.

Ils prenaient les enquêtes très au sérieux, et malgré leur manque d'expérience dans ce domaine précis, il se donnait à fond.

Nick avait réussit a gagner la confiance d'Olivia petit à petit, malgré que leur partenariat était très mal parti.

Olivia ne voulait en aucun cas remplacer Elliot.

« C'est bien calme aujourd'hui ... » lâcha Nick soudainement pour briser le silence.

Tous les inspecteurs étaient à leur bureau, plongé dans des rapports, ou sur leur ordinateur.

Mais c'était surtout qu'Olivia et Amanda c'était une fois de plus disputé sur la dernière enquête.

Amanda trouvait qu'Olivia était trop dur, trop froide. Certes, elle la trouvé courageuse, et dévouée, mais l'Olivia Benson dont elle avait longuement entendu parler n'était pas la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

Elle leur avait clairement fait sentir, à elle et Nick, n'étaient pas les bienvenues.

Non, rectification : que "elle", n'était pas la bienvenue.

Olivia ne l'aimait pas, elle le savait parfaitement. Pourtant, elle aimerait vraiment arranger les choses ...

« Fin. Rollins. Il faut que vous alliez à l'hôpital de la Pitié. L'un des médecins suspecte un cas de mal-traitance sur un enfant. »

« Bien Capitaine. » répondirent-ils en s'en allant aussitôt.

Cragen retourna dans son bureau, laissant Nick et Olivia seuls.

« Tu sais, elle est douée. »

« Qui donc ? »

« Rollins. Elle a un bon instinct, et sait parler aux victimes. C'est vraiment un bon inspecteur. Et c'est dommage que vous ne vous entendiez pas toutes les deux. »

« Nick ... » dit Olivia en posant son stylo et en s'appuyant sur le bureau pour regarder son partenaire droit dans les yeux. « On ne s'entends ni bien, ni mal. Nous avons des méthodes de travail différentes, et si elle n'est pas capable de faire avec, et bien je n'y peux rien du tout. »

« Liv .. Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

« Alors quoi Nick ? »

« Laisse tomber ... »

« Bien non. Maintenant qu'on en parle, dit moi ce que tu as à me dire qu'on en termine. »

« Je te trouve dur avec elle, voilà tout. Vous pouvez avoir une divergence d'opinion, je te l'accorde. Mais je te rappel que même si ce n'est pas ta partenaire attitrée, vous faites le même travail et vous avez le même but. Tu as douze années d'expérience derrière toi, et au lieu de l'aider, tu l'enfonce ! J'avais entendu beaucoup de chose sur toi, mais pas celles là et ça me déçois énormément. » répondit Nick en jetant son stylo et en partant prendre l'air.

Olivia resta bouche bée face a ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, et soupira.

« Il a été dur avec toi. » lui dit gentiment John en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Non, John ... Il a raison. Je ne me reconnaît plus depuis le départ d'Elliot. »

« Hey. Elliot t'a complètement abandonné après douze années Olivia. Ce n'est pas rien. Surtout que quoique tu puisses dire, Elliot et toi aviez une relation particulière. Alors c'est normal. »

« Peut-être John ... Mais ce qui n'est pas normal, c'est de m'en être prit à Amanda. C'est vrai que je n'ai même pas essayé de la connaître. »

« Tu sais, je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas rancunière. »

Olivia se mît à sourire.

« Merci John. »

« À ton service, Liv. »

*****E/O*****

Fin et Amanda étaient revenus de l'hôpital de la pitié et avaient exposé les premiers détails.

Amanda s'était ensuite mise sur son ordinateur pour faire des recherches sur les parents de la petite Nathalie.

Olivia s'approcha et s'appuya de ses deux mains sur le bureau de sa collègue pour être le plus près possible afin que personne n'entendent.

« Ça te dirais qu'on aille déjeuner toi et moi ? »

« Euh .. Juste toi et moi ..? »

Surprise, Amanda ne savait plus quoi dire.

Olivia l'avait toujours impressionnée.

« Ouais. On se connaît pas très bien toi et moi en fait. Et c'est dommage, non ? »

« Avec plaisir dans ce cas ... Mais il faut que je finisse ça avant ... »

« Laisse, je m'en occupe. Nick va me donner un coup de main. » coupa Fin.

Il savait que c'était un effort énorme de la part d'Olivia de tendre une main vers Amanda et d'essayer de lui faire confiance, alors s'il pouvait aider, il n'hésitait pas une seule seconde.

« Ouais on va se débrouiller. » ajouta Nick. « Si il y a le moindre problème on vous appellera mais je pense qu'on pourra se débrouiller. »

« Merci les gars. » sourit Amanda

Elle regarda ensuite Olivia qui récupérait sa veste et ses clés à son bureau.

Pourquoi ce changement si soudain ?

« Elle est pas mauvaise tu sais. » la rassura Fin

Amanda se força à lui sourire.

« Tu es prête Rollins ? »

« Oui, oui. On peut y aller. »

« Tu choisi ce qu'on mange ? Moi j'ai pas d'idée mais j'aime tout. »

« Euh .. Chinois ? »

« Va pour le chinois. »

*****E/O*****


	2. Chapter 2

*****E/O*****

« Dit moi Olivia ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'a demandé de venir déjeuner avec toi ? » demanda Amanda tandis qu'elle et Olivia se dirigeaient vers le restaurant.

Olivia se retourna vers sa collègue et remarqua sa gêne.

Elle se stoppa de marcher et la regarda.

« Écoutes Rollins. J'ai ... Enfin on ne se connaît pas beaucoup toi et moi. »

« Tu n'es pas du genre à parler de toi. »

« C'est compliqué. Ma vie est compliquée. »

« C'est surtout que tu ne fais pas confiance aux autres, non ? »

« Ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Désolée. »

« J'ai eu confiance. Dans mon ancien partenaire. Et puis il est parti. Sans rien dire. Sans un mot, et il fais comme si nous n'avions jamais existé. »

« La légende de Stabler & Benson.. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Les deux super flics de New York. Il paraît que vous formiez une des meilleures équipes de New York. »

Olivia se mît à sourire. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient formé l'un des meilleurs tandem Avec Elliot.

« On a parlé de nous jusqu'à Atlanta ? »

« Disons que ... La dernière affaire a fait beaucoup de bruit ... »

« Ah. »

« Désolée je ne voulais pas te rappeler tout ça.. »

« Arrête d'être désolée Rollins, je peux encaisser. Et si tu veux que les choses aillent mieux entre nous, n'ait pas peur de me froisser ou autre. Avec Elliot, on était pas tout le temps d'accord tu sais. »

« Amanda. » rectifia cette dernière

« Pardon ? »

« Appel moi Amanda, dans ce cas. »

« Okay Amanda. » sourit Liv. « Bon ! On va se le faire ce chinois ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

*****E/O*****

« Alors dit moi, pourquoi tu es venu jusqu'à New York ? »

Amanda se stoppa un instant et regarda évasivement un avion passer à travers la fenêtre.

« C'est ... Compliqué. »

« Je vois. Si tu un jour tu veux en parler, n'hésites pas. Je te forcerai à rien. »

« Merci Olivia. »

« Et toi alors ? »

« Moi ? »

« Pourquoi tu as choisi ce service ? C'est l'un des plus dur psychologiquement, non ? »

« C'est exact. Le problème avec notre unité, c'est que beaucoup de victimes sont encore vivante. C'est notre devoir de les aider à reprendre goût à la vie, remonter la pente, leur montrer que justice peut être rendu. Le plus dur, c'est quand ça touche des enfants ... C'est tout aussi terrible quand ce sont des adultes, mais les enfants, ça nous touche forcément plus ... »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Et aussi parce que je suis le fruit d'un viol, alors je pense être bien placée pour comprendre les victimes. Je n'ai pas été violée, mais j'ai subit indirectement toute la souffrance à travers ma mère qui me l'a fait payer jour après jour. Je me suis promis d'aider au maximum les personnes qui souffraient autant, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Je suis désol... Pardon. » s'excusa à nouveau Amanda.

« Je suis si horrible que ça ? »

« C'est juste que .. Tu m'impressionnes. »

« Je t'impressionnes ? » répéta Olivia en rigolant nerveusement.

« Ouais. Disons que t'es redoutable, mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Et tu as une sacrée réputation... Et travailler avec l'une des meilleures de New-York quand tu viens d'Atlanta c'est .. Impressionnant. »

« Et je ne t'ai pas très bien accueilli .. J'en suis désolée. »

« Arrêtes d'être désolée ... » railla Amanda avec un sourire.

Olivia sourit à son tour.

« En tout cas, merci Olivia. Je sais que c'est beaucoup pour toi de faire ça, et je peux le comprendre avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton ancien équipier. »

« Pas de quoi. Bon .. On retourne voir les gars ? Ils ont dû avancer. Et puis tu pourras m'expliquer en route ce que tu sais déjà à propos de la petite. Comme ça, si tu veux, je pourrai t'aider. »

« Avec plaisir. »

*****E/O*****

« Alors les gars, y a du nouveau ? » demanda Amanda en retirant sa veste.

« Le père de Nathalie a des antécédents de violence. Et je t'attendais pour aller l'interroger. » répondit Fin. « De toute façon nous allons vite être fixé, il y avait des traces ADN dans le kit de viol. On attends de voir la correspondance. »

« Parfait ... » dit Amanda. « Je .. Euhm .. Ça t'ennuie si j'y vais avec Olivia ? »

« Non vas-y c'est cool. »

« Merci, Fin. »« On y va Olivia ? »

« C'est par... Dick ? » S'étonna Olivia. « Mais qu'est ce ... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ...? »

« Liv ... Je passais par là .. Et ... Et je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles ... Mais je tombe mal, alors .. Je repasserai. » répliqua rapidement Le jeune Stabler.

Olivia fronça les sourcils. Elle savait parfaitement que cette visite n'était pas anodine.

Elle se tourna vers sa collègue et contre toute attente, Amanda réussi a lire dans son regard.

« Vas-y Olivia, je peux me débrouiller. »

« Merci Roll... Amanda. » rectifia Olivia. Puis elle se mît a courir après Dick qui avait déjà atteint l'ascenseur.

« Dicky ! Attend ... J'ai envie d'une glace, pas toi ? »

« J'ai 17 ans, Olivia .. »

« J'en ai 38 ... » répliqua cette dernière avec un haussement d'épaule. « Ça me ferais plaisir de passer un peu de temps avec toi. Tu m'a beaucoup manqué. Toi, comme tes sœurs, ou même Elli ... »

« Tu m'a manqué aussi Liv. Tu as toujours été là pour nous ... Alors ne plus te voir du jour au lendemain ça à été dur ... Mais tu sais .. On osait pas venir te voir. J'espère que tu ne nous en veut pas. »

« Absolument pas mon grand. Alors tu es d'accord ? »

« Je ne peux rien te refuser de toute façon. » sourit Dick.


	3. Chapter 3

*****E/O*****

« Alors mon grand ... Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ..? » demanda Olivia une fois qu'ils furent sur un banc avec leur glace à la main.

« Olivia ... J'ai honte d'être venu t'embêter après ce qu'il s'est passé avec papa. »

« Tu ne m'embêtes pas. Je t'assures. Pour ton père .. Il a décidé de couper tout contact avec moi, je n'y peux rien, même si ça me fait mal. Mais tans pis, je m'y suis faite. Ça ne veut pas dire que si un jour, toi ou les autres enfants Stabler avaient besoin de moi, je ne répondrai pas présente. Bien au contraire. Je serais toujours là pour vous; saches-le. »

« Tu sais ... À nous non plus ils ne donnent plus vraiment de nouvelles, papa. Ils se forcent à être agréable quand on va le voir, mais c'est tout. Cette histoire la littéralement anéanti. Et quoiqu'il puisse dire ou faire, je suis sûr que tu lui manque terriblement. Tu étais tout pour lui. »

« Il était tout pour moi aussi ... » lâcha Olivia.

« Tu sais, peut être que si j'avais été un meilleur fils, j'aurais pu l'aider et peut être qu'il serait resté à l'unité ... »

« Ne te torture pas l'esprit Dick ... » le rassura Liv en posant une main sur celle du jeune garçon. « Tu es un bon fils. »

« Ah oui ? Et comment tu peux dire ça après la façon dont je t'ai traité quand j'ai été arrêté ? »

« Je sais que tu souffrais, et que tu ne le pensais pas. »

« Je ne me suis jamais excusé. »

« Dick, ça va .. Je ne t'en veux pas. Vraiment. »

« Mais moi je m'en veux. »

« Alors ne t'en veux plus .. C'est du passé. »

« Je comprends pourquoi papa t'admirait tant ... Quand il disait à maman que tu étais une personne avec un cœur grand comme ça .. Que tu étais loyale et formidable .. Et qu'il était hors de question de travailler avec une autre personne parce que jamais il ne rencontrerai une personne prenant tant soin des autres que toi. Beaucoup de flic ne se préoccupe pas des victimes, ils s'en fichent, toi non. Tu fais toujours passer les autres avant toi, et ça prouve une chose : Olivia Benson est une personne exceptionnelle. »

« Merci Dick ... »

« Je sais que tu as du travail .. Alors je vais retourner en cours .. »

« Dick ... » dit elle en lui retenant le bras tandis qu'il s'était déjà levé. « Parle-moi. »

« Je ... »

« Tu peux me faire confiance, et je te promet que si je peux t'aider, je le ferai. »

« Ce n'est pas moi, Liv .. »

« Assieds-toi et dit moi tout. »

« Ok ... Et bien ... La semaine dernière ... Lizzie est rentrée à la maison et est partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre directement. Je l'ai entendu sangloter, alors j'ai essayé de rentrer dans la chambre mais elle s'était enfermée .. Elle à refusé de m'ouvrir la porte. »

Olivia l'écoutait attentivement.

« Mais c'est ma jumelle ... Je supporte pas de la voir comme ça tu sais ... »

« Je comprends .. Ça va aller Dick, prends ton temps. »

« Alors j'ai attendu devant la porte. Puis elle a finit par sortir, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain cette fois. Elle est restée sous la douche près d'une heure ... Et quand .. Elle est enfin sortie, elle avait les yeux rouges.. A force de pleurer. Elle a refusé de me parler .. Et s'est mise à hurler quand je l'ai touché, et m'a même poussé violemment. Depuis elle ne parle quasiment plus .. Elle reste prostrée dans sa chambre toute seule ... J'ai peur que quelqu'un lui ait fait du mal Olivia ... »

« Attends Dick ... Tu penses qu'elle a été violée ? C'est pour ça que tu es venu me voir moi ? »

« Je sais que ça paraît fou Olivia ... Mais je le sens ! J'ai tellement entendu papa en parler ... »

« Justement. Peut être qu'elle s'est simplement disputée avec son petit ami ? »

« Non Liv .. Je t'en prie .. Crois moi .. C'est bien plus grave que ça ... »

« Okay Dick .. Je vais t'aider .. On va aider Lizzie, d'accord ? Je vais aller lui parler, et essayer de savoir. »

« Merci Olivia .. »

« Elle est en cours là ? »

« Oui .. jusqu'à 15 heures. »

« Je vais y aller. Toi tu retournes en cours et tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Je suis là, ok .. ? »

« D'accord .. Mais je veux venir avec toi. »

« Dick. Il vaut mieux que je soit seule avec elle... Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle se braque... »

« Mais ... »

« Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois me faire confiance. Est ce que tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ? Tes sœurs ? Ta mère ? »

« Non, Maureen et Kathleen sont parties voir nos grands-parents. Elles reviennent à la fin de la semaine. Et maman ... Elle est bien trop occupé avec Rick. Elle s'occupe a peine d'Elli. Des que je suis à la maison c'est moi qui m'en occupe. »

« Et Elliot ? »

« Papa à le droit de garde uniquement le week-end. Il n'en a jamais loupé un. Je crois que d'avoir Elli avec lui l'aide beaucoup et le fait se sentir mieux. »

« Alors pourquoi Kathy ne lui confit pas ..? »

« Parce qu'elle et papa ne se sont pas quitté en bon terme ... »

« Oh. Excuses moi je ne devrais pas te poser toutes ces questions. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Papa te manque n'est ce pas ? »

« Plus que tu ne le crois. » répondit franchement Olivia. « Mais je lui en veut beaucoup. »

« Ça se comprends ... »

Devant le regard inquisiteur d'Olivia il reprit : « Papa et toi aviez une relation particulière .. Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous étiez complémentaire ensemble. Vous étiez les meilleurs ... Aussi bien dans l'unité, que dans votre amitié ... Vous avez vécu un tas de chose ensemble, il t'a sauvé la vie comme tu as sauvé la sienne. Tu as même aidé maman à accoucher ... Alors ça se comprends que tu es été blessé que papa te "sorte" de sa vie comme ça, même si je suis sur qu'il pense toujours à toi. »

« J'aimerai en être aussi sûre que toi, Dick ... »

« Pourtant Dans sa chambre il y a une photo de toi dans ses bras. »

« Il l'a gardé ? » S'étonna Olivia avec les yeux brillants.

« Ouais .. »

« Ça ne m'empêche pas de lui en vouloir. Même si ça me fais chaud au cœur. Merci Dick. »

« De rien Liv. Bon je vais me dépêcher sinon je vais être en retard en cours ... »

« Ne sois pas bête. Je vais te déposer et j'irais voir Lizzie. »

« Cool, une balade en voiture de flic ! »

« Je te préviens : fais le pitre et tu aura le droit aux menottes ! »

« Tu n'oserais pas ... »

« Tu veux essayer ? » demanda Olivia avec un regard sérieux.

« Tout bien réfléchi .. Je vais peut être y aller à pieds ! »

Ils se mirent à rire, et prirent la direction du Lycée.

*****E/O*****


	4. Chapter 4

*****E/O*****

Dick était comme promis retourné en cours, laissant Olivia seule avec ses pensées.

Kathy avait un nouveau petit ami. Elle ne s'occupait plus ou quasiment plus du tout de ses enfants ..

Dick était presque devenu un homme, en tout cas il était devenu responsable. Mine de rien, il avait du lui en falloir, du courage, pour venir la voir elle et lui parler de tout ça ...

Quant à Elliot : il pensait toujours à elle. Il ne l'avait pas oublié. Et même si ça lui faisait du bien de savoir ça, elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner.

Bien sur qu'elle comprenait qu'il ait eu besoin d'espace, de temps. Mais pourquoi couper les ponts avec ses amis ? Avec elle ?

Après Gitano les choses avaient quand même changées entre eux, non ? Bon sang elle aurait tout donné pour avoir l'occasion de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Mais la sonnerie du lycée la sortie de ses pensées, et c'est contre un petit muret devant le lycée qu'Olivia s'adossa, attendant patiemment la sortie de Lizzie; qui ne se fit pas attendre.

La jeune Stabler était seule, trois livres serrés contre sa poitrine, le regard dans le vide ...

Elle qui avait toujours été pleine de vie dans les souvenirs d'Olivia.

Olivia l'observait de loin. Comment allait-elle aller à sa rencontre ? Et puis, un garçon s'approcha de Lizzie et lui murmura quelque chose à son oreille que personne ne pouvait entendre.

S'en suivit un sourire sur le visage du garçon, tandis que La jeune blonde laissa tomber ses livres à terre.

Il se mît à rire, et s'en alla en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Aussitôt Olivia rejoignit Lizzie pour l'aider.

Elle se baissa et ramassa un livre pour le tendre à la jeune fille dont le visage devint blême a la vue de l'inspectrice.

« Olivia ! »

« Salut ma grande .. Ça fait un bail ... »

« Au moins un an ... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » répondit Lizzie en reprenant le livre des mains d'Olivia.

Elles ne se connaissaient pas vraiment toutes les deux ..

« Je .. Euhm passais par là et je t'ai vu. Alors je suis venu te dire bonjour. »

« Ah oui ? Tu passes souvent par ici ? Ou c'est un hasard prénommé Richard Stabler qui t'a dit de venir ? »

« Liz ... »

« Non je dit ça comme ça. Après tout toi et moi n'avons jamais été très proche. Et on se connaît pas. »

« Justement .. C'est dommage ... »

Olivia essayait de la mettre en confiance mais Lizzie était complètement braquée et fermée.

Elle ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, mais elle en savait suffisamment pour être sûre qu'Elisabeth Stabler avait toujours été adorable et très chaleureuse.

« Pas vraiment. Il faut que j'y aille. Désolée. »

« Attends, tu veux que je te dépose peut être ? Tu as l'air encombré .. Et ça me ferais plaisir. Vraiment. » insista Olivia.

« Nan ça va aller. »

« S'il te plait. »

Liz hésita quelques secondes. Après tout, pourquoi pas .. Olivia n'avait jamais été méchante. Mais pourtant, pour Lizzie, elle était responsable du divorce de ses parents, et quand son père était parti de l'unité, elle n'avait même plus donné signé de vie !

Elle lui en voulait .. C'était injuste mais elle lui en voulait. Pârce que si Olivia n'avait pas disparu de la sorte, peut être que Liz ne ce serait pas senti aussi seule ..

« Bon d'accord ... »

Et une petite victoire ! Pensa Olivia.

Elle allait avoir beaucoup, même énormément de mal a gagner la confiance de Lizzie. Mais elle n'abandonnerai pas. Elle n'abandonnait jamais de toute façon.

« Super. Ou je t'emmène ? »

« A central parc. »

« Central Park ? » répéta Olivia intriguée.

« Oui. J'aime bien y aller, ça me permet de réfléchir ou de simplement marcher. Pourquoi ? »

« Ah non non comme ça.. Je fais pareil a vrai dire. »

« Tu dis ça uniquement pour me faire plaisir ? »

« Non, je t'assures. Quand ton père est parti de l'unité, j'allais souvent y courir. Ça permet de se vider la tête. »

« Ah ouais ? »

Tout à coup, la voix de Lizzie était beaucoup plus douce. Sans le savoir, elle entre-ouvrait une porte et Olivia avait bien l'intention de saisir sa chance.

« Oui je t'assures. Ça défoule. Tu dépenses ton surplus d'énergie. Ça aide. »

« J'avais jamais pensé à courir ... » répondit évasivement Lizzie. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu qu'en disant ça, elle laissait apparaître toute sa souffrance dans ses yeux.

Des yeux qu'Olivia connaissait par cœur. Les mêmes qu'Elliot.

Olivia posa délicatement une main dans le dos de Lizzie qui sursauta a ce contact.

Olivia fronça les sourcils. Elle commençait a avoir peur que Dick ait raison.

« Tout va bien Lizzie ? » lui demanda Olivia gentiment, le regard plein de compassion.

« Oui.. C'est juste que je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées, c'est pour ça que j'ai sursauté. »

« D'accord. » abdiqua Olivia, même si elle n'en croyait pas un mot. « Tu sais, si tu veux, demain matin, vu qu'on est samedi, on pourrait aller courir toutes les deux ? Si ça te tente. »

Olivia vit une lueur passer dans les prunelles de Lizzie. Elle en profita pour insister un peu plus.

« Enfin tu n'es pas obligée bien sur. Mais personnellement, ça ne me gênerait pas d'avoir un peu de compagnie. »

« Soit honnête Olivia. Pourquoi tu es ici ? »

Olivia soupira. Il valait mieux être honnête. Surtout si elle voulait gagner la confiance de Lizzie.

« C'est vrai. Je suis venue pârce que Dick me l'a demandé et qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. »

« Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Je vais bien. »

C'était faux. Olivia le savait parfaitement.

« Tu peux quand même m'accompagner courir. À toi de voir. » ajouta l'inspectrice en montant dans la voiture.

Lizzie monta à son tour.

« Pourquoi tu vas toujours courir toi ? »

Olivia regarda son compteur. Que répondre ? Qu'elle pensait encore souvent à Elliot. Chaque jour. Que ces deux mois ont été tellement difficile sans lui ?

« Parce que j'en ai besoin. Avec toutes les horreurs que je vois tous les jours. »

« Ça me plairait de venir avec toi .. »

« D'accord. Ce sera avec plaisir alors. » lui sourit Olivia.

Elle savait qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire pour gagner la confiance de la jeune fille, mais elle avait déjà passer un bon cap.

Non, elle n'abandonnerai pas.

*****E/O*****


	5. Chapter 5

*****E/O*****

Il était six heures du matin. Olivia était déjà sous la douche. Même si elle allait courir juste après, elle en avait besoin pour se réveiller.

Un café, un fruit, elle se sentait d'attaque.

Elle entendit son interphone sonner, Lizzie était pile à l'heure.

Olivia déverrouilla La porte de l'immeuble et entre ouvra sa porte.

Allant chercher sa veste dans sa chambre, elle laissa libre à Lizzie de rentrer dans l'appartement.

La première chose que la jeune fille remarqua en rentrant, fut le cadre photo posée sur la petite table basse.

Elle s'approcha et le regarda de plus près.

Elliot qui tenait Olivia dans ses bras. Tous les deux souriaient, mais pas juste pour la photo : tout simplement pârce qu'ils étaient heureux.

Lizzie n'avait plus vu cet éclat dans les yeux de son père depuis bien longtemps .. Sauf a la naissance d'Eli.

Alors .. Cela voudrait dire que ce n'est pas juste Olivia qui essayait de "voler" son père. C'était beaucoup plus. Ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre sans même le vouloir ...

Oh Lizzie ne connaissait que trop bien ce putain de sentiment.

Elle aussi était tombée amoureuse. Mais pas de la bonne personne...

Elle soupira et reposa le cadre à sa place.

Olivia revint a ce moment, et sourit a Lizzie.

« Alors, prête ? »

« Oui on peut y aller. »

« Tu ne veux pas manger ou boire quelque chose avant ? »

« Non non j'ai avalé ce qu'il faut avant de venir. »

« Okay. Allons-y alors. » lui sourit à nouveau Olivia.

Lizzie réussi a suivre Olivia seulement pendant 25 minutes, ce qui était déjà énorme pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'habitude de courir.

Après quelques étirements, elles s'assirent sur un banc, en silence, se contentant de regarder les cygnes dans le petit lac.

Au bout de quelques minutes, c'est Lizzie qui cassa le silence en reprenant la parole.

« Tu veux bien me parler de mon père ? »

Olivia ne comprenait pas cette question aussi bizarre, qu'inattendue.

Lizzie connaissait son père, et il était toujours vivant .. Alors pourquoi poser ce genre de questions ?

Voyant qu'Olivia ne comprenait pas le sens de la question, elle reprit : « Tu as plus passé de temps avec lui, que moi .. Dit moi comment il était... Comment il travaillait .. Comment vous êtes devenu amis ? »

« Ton père était le meilleur flic que j'ai connu. Il était intègre, loyal, il n'abandonnait jamais. Même si ça nous arrivait de nous disputer, il n'a jamais hésité à me protéger. Ton père était un flic dur, effrayant, qui pouvait glacer le sang par son simple regard, néanmoins, auprès des victimes il faisait preuve d'une compassion à toute épreuve.. En particulier avec les enfants .. Ça le touchait énormément et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à vous. »

« Il pensait à nous, pourtant .. Aujourd'hui, on est seul. En fait .. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'on est seul. Papa n'aime plus maman depuis longtemps déjà, et elle non plus ! Dick ne le sait peut être pas, mais moi je le sais : elle trompe papa depuis 9 mois. Je l'ai vu. Et papa travaille beaucoup. Mais maintenant qu'il a quitté l'unité, c'est comme si il était mort. Il n'arrive plus à vivre. Et nous dans tout ça ? »

« Tu n'es plus seule maintenant. » la rassura Olivia en la prenant par les épaules.

Elle avait peur que Lizzie ne repousse son geste mais contre toute attente, la jeune fille se laissa aller contre Olivia; posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Olivia en profita pour la serrer contre elle et la bercer.

« Ca va aller ... »

« Merci .. »

« Je sais que j'aurais pu être plus présente, et je le regrette. Mais je veux que tu saches que si tu as besoin, je suis là. Tu peux venir à la maison ou m'appeler. »

« C'est gentil .. Maureen et Kathleen reviennent demain, on pourrait peut être venir te voir ? Avec Dick et Elli, oh ça leur ferait tellement plaisir .. »

« Tu sais quoi ? »

« Non dit moi ..?

« Ça me ferais énormément plaisir à moi aussi ! »

Pour la première fois, Lizzie se mît à sourire à Olivia.

Olivia savait qu'il était trop tôt pour crier victoire, pour demander à Lizzie de lui parler, ou même se dire qu'elle avait gagné sa confiance, mais une chose était sûre : elle y arriverait.

Et quelque part .. Elle était heureuse. Heureuse de se dire qu'elle allait revoir toute cette mauvaise troupe qu'elle adorait tant ...

*****E/O*****


	6. Chapter 6

*****E/O*****

« Ça va Liv ? » S'enquit Nick.

Olivia venait d'arriver au central. Elle n'était pas revenue depuis la veille, et tous espérait que ce n'était pas trop grave.

Elle lui sourit et posa son sac. « Oui Nick , merci. Désolée de vous avoir lâchement laissé hier.. »

« T'en fais pas, on comprends. » répondit Fin.

« Tu as réussi à rattraper le jeune garçon ? » demanda Amanda.

« Euh oui ... C'est le fils de mon ancien équipier. Il m'a demandé un coup de main pour un problème. Mais passons. Et pour l'affaire de la petite Nathalie ? »

« Les traces ADN appartenaient à son père. Et Amanda l'a vite fait passer à table. Il a tenu même pas une heure. » répondit Fin, fier de sa partenaire.

« C'était pas vraiment dur .. On avait des preuves contre lui. »

« Félicitations quand même. » lui sourit Olivia. « Maintenant, tu as gagné le droit de faire la paperasse ! »

Fin se mît à rire, tandis que Cragen sortit de son bureau. « Benson, dans mon bureau. Tout de suite. »

« Finalement ... J'aimerai bien être à ta place Amanda. »

« Et bien pas moi. » ironisa la blonde, ce qui fit sourire Olivia.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de Cragen.

Ah .. Combien de fois avait-elle dû venir ici avec Elliot ? Ils avaient dépassés les limites bien plus d'une fois, mais ils s'étaient toujours soutenu...

Aujourd'hui, elle était convoquée seule. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal ..? Enfin pas qu'elle se souvienne en tout cas ..

Elle frappa deux petits coups, et entra.

« Liv .. Treize années pour que tu frappes enfin à ma porte ?! »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Olivia.

« Vaut mieux tard que jamais ... »

« C'est vrai ! Tu veux t'asseoir ? »

« Non merci. Mais pourquoi je suis ici ? »

« J'ai entendu dire que Dick était venu te voir »

Ah ! C'était donc ça. Décidément, Don Cragen était toujours au courant de tout.

« Oui, capitaine. »

« Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Elle hésita, puis savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, alors elle lui raconta tout ce que Dick et Lizzie lui avait confié.

« Et Lizzie ne t'a toujours rien dit ? »

« Non .. J'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, pour gagner sa confiance. »

« Mais pour les preuves ? »

« J'y ai pensé. Mais dans tous les cas, Dick est venu me voir une semaine après ... Si cela s'avère vrai, cette enquête va vraiment être difficile ... »

« Si tu as besoin de parler, à n'importe quel moment... »

« Je sais. Merci. »

« J'ai aussi vu qu'il y avait moins de tensions dans l'équipe. Ça va mieux avec Rollins ? » demanda le capitaine en regardant à travers les vitres de son bureau, ses inspecteurs en train de parler et rire.

Olivia s´approcha de lui et regarda elle aussi ses collègues.

« Beaucoup mieux. J'ai été très sympa avec elle... Mais c'est un bon inspecteur. »

« Tu m'en voit ravis. »

Elle vit ensuite Munch décrocher le téléphone.

« Violences conjugales ! » annonça t-il en raccrochant.

Olivia sorti du bureau de Cragen et enfila sa veste.

« C'est pour Nick et moi. » annonça t-elle.

Elle adorait aller sur le terrain. C'était son métier. Il lui collait à la peau, et même si c'était l'un des plus difficiles, elle n'y renoncerai pour rien au monde.

*****E/O*****

Oh mon dieu. C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle allait les revoir. Plus précisément dans quelques instants.

Pourquoi était-elle autant stressée ?

Plus d'une fois elle les avait vu ... Mais là c'est vrai que ça faisait plus d'un an ... Ils avaient grandis et ne venaient plus voir Elliot au central.

Et puis avec toutes les histoires avec Kathy, Olivia avait préféré disparaître de leur vie à tous .. Elle ne voulait être en aucun cas responsable de quoique ce soit.

Mais des enfants ne le comprenait pas toujours. Parce que pour Olivia, ils étaient tous encore des enfants, malgré qu'ils aient énormément grandi.

Elle entendit son interphone sonner. Voilà ils étaient là. Elle souffla un grand coup pour essayer d'évacuer la boule de stresse qui venait de se former dans son estomac et appuya sur la bouton.

« Oui ? »

« C'est nous Olivia ! » répondit Dick avec une voix dans laquelle on pouvait sentir son sourire.

« Okay j'ouvre ! Lizzie connaît le chemin alors je vous laisse vous débrouiller. »

« Ça marche ! »

Plus que quelques secondes et il serait là.

Encore une inspiration, une expiration.

Puis, ils étaient là devant sa porte. Elle ne sait pas comment ses jambes ont réussi a la porter jusqu'à devant eux, mais c'était fait.

Dick fut le premier a venir l'embrasser.

« Merci de nous avoir inviter. Tu nous a tellement manqué. »

« Vous aussi, Dick. »

« Salut Liv ... »

« Kathleen ... Tu es .. Wah .. Olala ça me fait tellement drôle de vous avoir tous en face de moi ... » lâcha Olivia les yeux brillants.

« On est content de te revoir Olivia ... Crois moi ... » lui dit Kathleen en se blottissant contre Olivia.

« Oui ... On sait que c'est à cause de maman que tu n'es plus venu nous voir ... Et nous .. On voulait pas te forcer ... » ajouta Maureen en rejoignant sa sœur dans les bras d'Olivia.

« Je suis désolée les filles .. Sincèrement ... Je vous ai toujours beaucoup aimé et ça à été très dur pour moi ... »

Puis, Olivia se retrouva en face de Lizzie, tenant un petit garçon par la main.

Dieu qu'il avait grandit ! Et qu'il ressemblait à Elliot ... Les mêmes cheveux noirs, les mêmes yeux ... Oh mon dieu elle avait la miniature d'Elliot en face d'elle et son cœur loupa un battement.

Olivia s'approcha et se plaça à la hauteur d'Elli.

« Bonjour Elli. Tu te souviens de moi ? »

Il la regarda longuement dans les yeux, tenant son doudou dans sa main libre. Puis il le donna à Lizzie et lui lâcha la main pour s'approcher d'Olivia.

Il se stoppa a quelques centimètres d'elle, et posa ses deux mains sur les joues de l'inspectrice, toujours en la regardant dans les yeux.

« oh mais oui .. Olivia ... » lâcha t-il avec un petit sourire.

Profondément touchée, Olivia l'attrapa dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle, tout en se relevant.

« Oui mon petit cœur ... »

« T'es toujours aussi jolie ... »

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle aimait énormément les enfants Stabler, mais elle avait un lien unique avec le petit dernier. C'était elle, la première personne à le tenir dans ses bras à sa venue au monde.

Elle avait aidé Kathy à accoucher, elle lui avait sauvé la vie. À elle, et à Elli...

Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un si petit garçon ce serait souvenu d'elle .. Et pourtant, il ne l'avait pas oublié.

« Hey doucement petit frère. Tu es un peu jeune pour Olivia ... »

« Bah ! Dit le si je suis vieille ! » coupa Olivia, faisant une moue boudeuse.

« Nan nan pas du tout ! Ce que je voulais dire c'était que si tu devais choisir un Stabler, Ben ce serais moi, pas ce petit monstre ! »

« Je suis pas un petit monstre ! » dit Elli, toujours dans les bras d'Olivia.

« Non et puis cher petit frère, si Liv choisissait un Stabler, ce serai ... »

« Bien ! » coupa Olivia, ne laissant pas Maureen finir. « Quelqu'un veut manger quelque chose ? »

« Tu n'a des gâteaux au chocolat ? »

« Je sais pas mon petit cœur .. Tu as été sage ? »

« Très sage ! Et j'ai les mains propres, r'gardes ! » ajouta Elli en montrant ses petites mains à Livia.

« Dans ce cas, allons chercher les gâteaux au chocolat ! »

*****E/O*****

« Comment ça se passe à l'unité sans papa ? » demanda Maureen.

Ils étaient tous assis dans le salon, et Elli ne voulait pas aller ailleurs que sur les genoux d'Olivia.

« Ils nous ont envoyés deux nouveaux inspecteurs. Ils sont doués et très sympa. Alors ça se passe bien ... »

« Et tu n'a plus eu de nouvelles de papa toi alors ..? » demanda à son tour Kathleen.

Olivia baissa la tête quelques instants.

« Écoutez moi ... Votre père se sent terriblement responsable. Il va falloir qu'il apprenne à vivre avec ça. Il a beau avoir été innocenté, il se sent tout de même responsable. Il a posé sa démission et n'a plus donné de nouvelles, ni à moi, ni aux autres ... Je lui ai envoyé plusieurs messages .. J'ai essayé de l'appeler ... Rien n'y a fait. Alors je le laisse tranquille. Si un jour il veut me parler, il pourra. Mais en attendant, j'avance. »

« Tu lui en veut, n'est ce pas ? » questionna Lizzie.

« Oui, c'est vrai.» avoua Olivia en la regardant dans les yeux.

« On comprends tu sais. Papa et toi étiez quand même amis depuis 13 ans .. Ce n'est pas rien ... » intervint Maureen

« Oui .. Amis. » souffla Olivia en berçant Elli qui s'endormait dans ses bras. « Bon ! Et vous alors ? Parlez moi un peu de vous. Qu'est ce que vous devenez ? »

« Fac de droit pour moi. Je passe ma licence à la fin de l'année. » répondit Kathleen

« C'est génial Kathleen ! Je suis sûre que tu vas l'avoir haut la main. »

« Et nous alors ! » s'écria Dick en prenant sa sœur jumelle dans ses bras. « On a notre bac à la fin de l'année. »

« Oh mais pour Lizzie je ne m'inquiète pas .. Mais pour toi, je réserve mon opinion ! » ironisa Liv.

Tout le monde pouffa de rire devant la tête de Dick.

« Comment veux tu que je me défende .. Vous êtes quatre fille contre moi ! »

« Ah c'est le jeu mon grand. Mais non ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûre que tu y arrivera aussi. »

« J'en ai bien l'intention ! »

« Et toi Maureen ? »

« J'ai réussi mon Master en espagnol .. Maintenant j'attends de passer mon concours pour devenir prof de lycée. »

« C'est super .. » souffla Olivia. Puis elle regarda Elli qui s'était endormi, le berçant contre elle, elle ajouta : « Je suis heureuse que vous soyez tous là ... »

« Dit nous Liv ... » dit Dick.

« Oui mon grand ? »

« Est ce que ... Est ce que on pourra venir te voir ? Enfin ... Je veux dire .. »

« Dick. Je crois que je comprends. Vous pouvez tous venir, quand vous voulez, n'importe quand. Sachez que vous êtes toujours les bienvenu ici, et que ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne se voyait plus, que je ne pensais plus à vous .. Bien au contraire. »

« Merci, Livi ... »

« Et si on allait faire un tour au parc ? » proposa Olivia

« Oh ouais ce serais trop cool ! On pourrait faire un foot ? »

« Non ton ballon était crevé j'ai du le jeter ... En revanche, j'ai toujours ce qu'il faut pour un base-ball. »

« Ça vous tente les filles ? » demanda Dick en regardant ses sœurs.

« Je suis partante. » répondit Kathleen

« Moi aussi. » sourit Maureen

« Et toi Lizzie ? » sourit Son frère jumeau.

« Non. Je vous regarderai, et comme ça, je m'occuperai d'Elli. »

« Mais ... »

« Dick ? Tu peux venir m'aider à sortir les affaires ? » coupa Olivia.

« Oh .. Oui bien sur ... »

Olivia l'attrapa par les épaules en l'emmena dans sa chambre.

« Écoutes Dicki ... Je sais que tu t'inquiètes et je le comprends ... Mais il faut que tu me laisse faire et que tu me fasses confiance, d'accord ? »

« Oui mais ... »

« Dick ... »

« Pardon Liv. Je te fais confiance, désolé. »

« Lizzie, elle, elle ne me fais pas confiance .. Il me faut un peu de temps pour réussir a ce qu'elle me parle, d'accord ? Mais je te promets de ne pas laisser tomber. »

« Merci ... » souffla Dick en se laissant aller dans les bras qu'Olivia lui tendait.

« Allez, on va le faire ce base ball ? » sourit-elle

« Oh ouais ! Je suis sur que je vais te battre ! »

« Alors là, t'a aucune chance. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra. » sourit à son tour Dick.

*****E/O*****


	7. Chapter 7

*****E/O*****

Olivia, Dick, Maureen & Kathleen étaient en train de jouer tandis que Lizzie était dans le petit parc avec Elli.

Elle voyait que Dick regardait souvent dans sa direction .. Il s'inquiétait pour elle ... Ça la touchait énormément mais .. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à parler.

Elle entendit des éclats de rire et se retourna vers le terrain de base-ball et vit Dean étalé par terre.

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ça.

« Lizzie ? » demanda soudainement Elli en tirant sur la manche du pull de sa grande sœur.

Elle se retourna et s'agenouilla pour regarder son petit frère dans les yeux. « Oui mon petit cœur ? »

« J'ai envie d'aller voir Olivia et les autres jouer. On peut ? »

« Oui, viens on y va Chéri. » lui répondit elle en le prenant par la main.

Ils s'approchèrent du terrain et s'assirent sur un banc juste devant, tandis qu'Olivia aidait Dick à se relever pendant que Maureen et Kathleen prenaient des photos.

« Dick il est tombé ! » rit Elli. Puis il descendit du banc sans que Liz puisse le retenir et couru vers son grand frère « Dick t'a fais boum ! »

« Ouais Champion mais j'ai gagné ! J'ai marqué le point et tu sais quoi ? »

« Non dit moi ! Dit moi ! »

« J'ai battu Olivia ! »

« T'es le plus fort du monde entier ! Tu peux me montrer ? »

« Bien sur. Tiens viens te placer là .. » lui montra Dick en l'entraînant sur une des bases.

Il retira sa casquette et la plaça a l'envers sur la tête de son petit frère.

« Tu me la donne ta casquette ? »

« Tu la veux ? »

« Oui ! »

« Dans ce cas elle est à toi maintenant petit frère. »

« Ça va Lizzie ? » demanda Olivia qui s'était approché pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Olivia je vais bien. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai pas voulu faire ce match que ça va mal ! » répliqua sèchement Élisabeth

« Excuse moi .. Je ne voulais pas te froisser.. »

Lizzie soupira. « C'est moi qui suis désolée, Olivia. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs. »

« Tu sais que si tu veux parler, je suis là. »

« Juste la fatigue. »

« Tu en es sûre ..? »

« Oui ... »

« Je n'insiste pas dans ce cas. » répondit Olivia en regardant les autres enfants Stabler jouer. « Tu devrais les rejoindre ... Ça ferais plaisir à Dick. »

« Un autre jour peut être. »

Inutile d'insister.. Pensa Olivia. Comment allais t-elle pouvoir aider Lizzie si elle restée complètement refermé sur elle même ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution.

« Je me souviens que quand tu étais plus jeune, tu adorais patiner. »

« C'est toujours le cas. »

« Tu voudrais qu'on aille patiner ensemble ? Juste toi et moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas .. »

« Dommage, tu risque de rater une belle série de gamelles ! Ça fait des années que je n'en ai pas fait. »

« C'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. Comme beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs ... » ajouta évasivement Lizzie.

« Ça, je te l'accorde ... » répliqua Olivia.

Lizzie tiqua et regarda Olivia. « Il y a des choses que tu n'arrives pas à oublier ? »

« Comme tout le monde ma chérie. » répondit-elle en regardant Élisabeth dans les yeux.

« Comment tu fais ? Pour vivre tous les jours ? Pour être heureuse .. ? »

« Quoi qu'il puisse se passer dans nos vies... On oublie jamais, mais on apprends à vivre avec. »

Olivia posa ensuite une main sur la joue de Lizzie qui se laissa faire. Elle avait les yeux brillants, et retenait ses larmes.

« Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer ... Tout finira par s'arranger. Tout va aller mieux. »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? »

« J'aimerais pouvoir te répondre .. Mais je ne sais pas. Je le sens... Fais-moi juste confiance ... »

« Je peux toujours essayer ... Mais dit moi Olivia ... Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« Beaucoup de chose ... »

« Hey ! » cria Maureen « Papa viens d'appeler ! Il veut qu'on aille chez lui, il a envie de nous voir. »

« Je t'en parlerai un autre jour si tu veux. »

« T'es pas obligé de me répondre. »

« Je sais. » dit Olivia en se levant et en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Mais aujourd'hui je vais bien. Je peux en parler sans problèmes aux gens que j'aime. »

« Aux gens que tu aime ... » répéta Lizzie

« Oui petit tête de linotte ! Je vous aime tous toi, et les autres fripouilles. Et vous avez une place énorme dans mon cœur. Ne doute jamais de ça. »

« D'accord. Oh .. Et Olivia ? » l'appela t-elle ta disque que Liv rejoignait les autres.

Elle se retourna et la regarda avec beaucoup d'amour dans les yeux.

« Oui Lizzie ? »

« Merci ... »

Olivia lui sourit tendrement et lui tendit la main. Alors, Lizzie se leva et l'attrapa, pour qu'ensemble, elles rejoignent les autres.

*****E/O*****


	8. Chapter 8

*****E/O*****

« Salut mon champion ! » sourit Elliot en prenant Elli pour le soulever

« Bonjour papa ! »

Les jeunes Stabler venaient d'arriver dans le nouvel appartement de leur père, et l'embrassèrent chacun leur tour.

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien papa. » constata Maureen

Toujours en serrant Elli contre lui, il regarda un à un ses enfants. « Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir. »

« Ça nous fait plaisir aussi. » répliqua Dick.

« Mais pourquoi tu nous as demandé précipitamment de venir ce soir papa ? Tu as quelque chose à nous annoncer ou je me trompe ? » demanda Kathleen.

« On va commander des pizzas et on parlera ... »

« Mais papa ... »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas .. C'est rien de grave. »

« Papa j'ai passé une journée trop cool ! Tu veux que je te raconte hein papa ?! » s'écria Elli

Elliot se mît à sourire. « Tu me racontes ça après champion ? J'aimerai parler avec Lizzie avant. »

« d'accord papa ! » répondit le petit Stabler avant de courir dans sa chambre.

Lizzie regardait son père, ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir.

« On va vous laisser ... » dit Kathleen.

Puis, Maureen Dick et elle d'isolerent dans la cuisine.

Les filles remarquèrent le malaise de Dick et voulurent comprendre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Lizzie ..? Depuis qu'on est rentré .. Elle est .. Distante, triste même .. Et papa aussi l'a remarqué pour vouloir lui parler. »

« Oui je sais .. J'aurais du vous en parler avant .. J'en ai parlé à Olivia vendredi.. »

« Pourquoi Olivia ..? »

« Parce que pour moi c'était la personne la mieux placée ... »

« Non .. »

« Je n'en sais rien Mau' .. Olivia essayes de savoir mais Lizzie ne lui fait pas confiance .. Alors Liv tente de gagner sa confiance mais il lui faut du temps .. Il faut juste lui faire confiance. »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu pense qu'il lui ai arrivé ça .. Pas à notre petite sœur .. Dick tu dois te tromper ! » lâcha Kathleen

« Kathleen calme toi ... Laisse Dick s'expliquer. »

« Bien ... Une après-midi, Lizzie est rentrée à la maison en pleurs. Elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain, et est restée sous la douche pendant près d'une heure .. Et quand elle est sortie, j'ai essayé de lui parler, et quand j'ai posé une main sur son épaule elle m'a repoussé violemment. Depuis elle ne veut plus que je l'approche, ni que je la touche. Elle Reste emmurée dans un silence de plomb. Et ça m'a vraiment inquiété, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Avec papa, on a toujours appris que ça n'arrivait pas qu'aux autres. Je sais que c'est tiré par les cheveux, mais c'est ma jumelle ! Je le sens .. Vous devez me croire ... »

« Je te crois Dicki ... » dit Maureen en le prenant dans ses bras « Ça va aller .. On va faire confiance à Olivia... »

« Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire d'autre de toute façon ... »

« Je ne sais pas ... »

« Être la pour elle. » Intervint Kathleen. « Et se fier à Olivia. Moi elle à réussit a m'aider il y a trois ans. On peut avoir une totale confiance en elle. »

« Oui c'est vrai. »

« En attendant .. Je sais que c'est pas le moment mais on a un autre problème ... »

« Quel problème ? » demanda sa grande sœur.

« Nous avons promis à Olivia de ne rien dire à papa. Et Elli veut lui raconter sa journée. Il va forcément en parler ... Il était si heureux de la revoir. »

« Merde .. Faut qu'on essaye de lui parler. » répondit Dick.

« Oui allons-y ! »

*****E/O*****

« Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose papa ? »

« Je voulais savoir si quelque chose te tracassais ... »

« Pourquoi ..? »

« Je te trouve triste ... » constata Elliot en caressant le visage de sa fille.

Elle en profita pour prendre la main de son père et la laisser poser sur sa joue, comme si ce simple contact lui faisait du bien.

« Lizzie ... »

« C'est juste que ... Notre vie d'avant me manque papa. Quand tout allait bien ... »

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ma chérie ? »

« Rien d'important papa ... Juste que tu me manque ... »

« Tu me manques aussi ma puce ... Je sais que je n'ai pas été présent ces deux derniers mois et je m'en veux ... »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute papa .. Tu as fais ce que tu as pu .. Mais tu sais maman nous a complètement abandonné elle ... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle et son abruti de copain ... »

« Ah. »

« Pardon.. Oh je suis désolée .. »

« Ça fais un moment qu'elle en aime un autre .. Je l'ai su dés le début .. Ne t'en fais pas. »

« C'est vraiment une garce ! »

« Hey Lizzie .. Surveille ton langage. Elle reste ta mère. J'ai commis pas mal d'erreur moi aussi ces dernières années, je ne me suis pas vraiment occupé d'elle... »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour te tromper papa ! » hurla sa fille en se levant violemment

« Lizzie ! Ça suffit maintenant. »

« Mais tu comprends vraiment rien ! Vous comprenez vraiment rien ! » continuez t-elle d'hurler, les larmes ruisselantes sur son visage.

Dick, Maureen et Kathleen étaient venus voir ce qu'il se passait et furent tous les trois choqué de voir leur petite sœur dans cet état.

« Lizzie calme toi ... » tenta Dicki en l'approchant mais elle se recula.

« Ne me touche pas ! » cria t-elle en le poussant.

« Arrête s'il te plait .. » implora son frère les larmes aux yeux « Tu le sais que je t'aime ... »

« Ah oui ?! et bien si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne passerais pas tout ton temps libre avec ton imbécile de petite amie ! »

« Lizzie ne dit pas ça ... » tenta d'intervenir Kathleen

« C'est la vérité ! Et toi et Kathleen aussi si vous m'aimiez réellement vous passeriez un peu de temps avec moi ... »

« Tu sais qu'on t'aime, arrête ... »

« Non. Avant, je le savais. Maintenant, je me le demande. » répondit Lizzie en quittant précipitamment l'appartement.

Dick tenta de la suivre mais Maureen lui attrapa le bras. « Il faut que tu la laisse ... »

« Mais .. On ne peut pas ... »

« On arrivera à rien nous ... »

« Occupez vous de votre petit frère ... Votre sœur ne va pas bien .. Il faut que je sache pourquoi. » ordonna Elliot avant de prendre sa veste et de courir après sa fille.

Dick voulut le suivre, lui aussi, mais Maureen le retint à nouveau.

« Il faut qu'on appel Olivia. Elle saura l'aider elle. »

« J'aurai dû parler à papa ..»

« Ce n'est pas la solution. On ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé à Liz, et même si tu as des soupçons tu ne peux ... »

« Je n'ai pas de soupçons ! » s'emporta Richard « Je le sens à l'intérieur .. Ici. Je le sais ! Je sais que ça paraît fou, mais c'est comme ça. Elle et moi on est lié, tu peux pas comprendre ..»

« Ok .. Ok .. Ça va aller, calme toi ... C'est vrai que je peux pas comprendre mais je te fais confiance. »

« Je viens d'appeler Olivia .. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était a peu près sûre de l'endroit ou se trouvait Lizzie et qu'elle y allait immédiatement. » intervint Kathleen.

« Pourquoi elle est partie Lizzie ? » demanda le petit dernier en suçant son pouce.

« Parce que tu sais des fois les grandes personnes se disputent .. » lui répondit Kathleen en s'agenouillant a sa hauteur.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu comprendra quand tu sera plus grand mon petit cœur. »

« Mais je suis grand ! » répliqua Elli avec une moue boudeuse.

« C'est vrai, mais il te manque encore quelques centimètres. »

« Oh bah j'espère grandir vite alors ! »

*****E/O*****


	9. Chapter 9

*****E/O*****

Olivia était parti immédiatement à la recherche de Lizzie.

Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était de se sentir seule, abandonnée.

Elle savait aussi ce que c'était de garder ses souffrances à l'intérieur, d'avoir peur d'en parler, d'être jugé, de passer pour une faible ...

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait aider Lizzie, elle le sentait.

Elle savait aussi ou elle était partir se réfugier Lizzie : à Central Park. Olivia se souvenait qu'elle aimait y aller pour réfléchir, elle était persuadée de la trouver.

Alors elle descendit les escaliers de son immeuble à toute vitesse, et courut jusqu'à Central Park.

Elle était essoufflée, mais peu importe : elle devait retrouver Lizzie ...

Au bout de dix minutes, et l'aperçut, se stoppa et se contenta de la regarder au loin.

Lizzie était sur ce fameux banc, à regarder le soleil se coucher.

Olivia s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune blonde.

« Lizzie ... »

« J'ai besoin d'être seule Olivia ... S'il te plait ... »

« Il est hors de question que je t'abandonne ... » répondit-elle en s'asseyant a côté.

Lizzie se mît a rire nerveusement.

« Tu l'a déjà fait ! Alors soit tranquille, je m'en sortirai parfaitement bien sans toi. » répliqua t-elle froidement.

Olivia baissa la tête, honteuse, et surtout blessée ... Elle avait parfaitement compris que c'était un système d'auto-défense de la part de Liz, mais cela restait blessant ..

« Lizzie .. Ne dit pas ça .. »

« Pourquoi ?! Un an ! Un an que tu es restée sans venir nous voir ! »

« Je prenais souvent de vos nouvelles auprès de ton père, Liz. »

« Oui, il nous le disait ... Mais à quoi bon ? Tu as détruit le mariage de mes parents, tu nous a ensuite laissé en nous faisant passer de belles paroles de temps à autre, et quand papa est parti : plus d'Olivia ! Disparu ! » lâcha Lizzie en se levant.

« C'est faux .. »

« Non ! C'est la vérité. Tu as brisé leur couple, pour pouvoir te taper mon père. Ça fait quoi de voir qu'il ne s'est jamais intéressé à toi après tant d'années ? Alors que l'autre blonde de Danny qui t'avais remplacé avait réussi à l'avoir, elle, hein Olivia ? On se sent seule n'est ce pas ? » dit elle avec un regard froid.

C'en était trop. Olivia se leva et regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda t-elle le regard brillant. Elle aurait voulu que tout cela ne l'atteigne pas, parce qu'elle savait que les paroles de Lizzie avaient dépassé sa pensée, pourtant, ça l'avait touché ... Peut être parce que c'était la vérité tout simplement ..

Lizzie comprit à ce moment qu'elle avait été trop loin ... Des larmes se formèrent à nouveau dans ses yeux qu'elle s'empressa de sécher rapidement.

« Non .. Je suis désolée .. »

« Écoutes moi bien ... » lui dit Olivia en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Liz « .. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient de se passer entre ton père et toi, les autres n'ont pas vraiment expliqué, ils étaient terrifiés à l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, mais saches que si tu veux en parler, je suis là. Oui c'est vrai que j'ai été absente, mais je te le répète, je suis là maintenant. Il ne faut pas que tu gardes tout à l'intérieur ... Parles moi Lizzie .. » souffla Olivia en la prenant contre elle.

Lizzie se laissa aller, profitant même de cet instant. Sa mère ne l'avait jamais prise tout contre elle comme ça. Pourtant, c'est dingue le bien fou que ça faisait ...

« Je ne peux pas ... »

« Bien sur que si .. Jamais je ne jugerai ou te critiquerai ... »

« Non, je sais bien ... Mais je ne peux pas ... Il faut que j'y aille. » dit elle en tentant de fuir mais Olivia ne la laissa pas faire. Elle lui rattrapa la main et l'encercla à nouveau contre elle.

« Tu n'ira nul part ... J'ai une semaine de vacances à prendre. Et elle commencera dès demain, je vais appeler Cragen. Et toi, tu vas venir à la maison. »

« Mais ... »

« Pas de mais. Je ne te laisse pas le choix. » répliqua Olivia en lui caressant les cheveux.

Lizzie serra un peu plus fort la taille d'Olivia, comme pour la remercier, et posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Olivia, se sentant en sécurité ...

Elliot les observait de loin ... Il n'avait rien loupé de la scène qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux.

Olivia avait toujours, toujours réussi à résonner les autres personnes, à les aider, à les mettre en confiance .. Il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à sa fille, mais il était heureux qu'Olivia soit là.

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait depuis ces deux mois, et elle était encore plus magnifique que dans ses souvenirs .. Les cheveux légèrement plus long et ondulés, ses grands yeux noisettes qu'il aurait pu observer pendant des heures entières assis à son bureau ...

Elle lui manquait tellement .. Pas un jour n'avait passé sans qu'il pense à Olivia Benson.

Olivia, serrant toujours Lizzie contre elle, fut comme attirer par la présence d'Elliot ... Sans même savoir qu'il se trouvait là, elle se tourna vers dans sa direction et l'aperçut.

Son cœur loupa un battement, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Non ce n'était pas possible ... Ce n'était pas réellement lui ..?

Ils se regardaient mutuellement, n'y croyant ni l'un ni l'autre.

« Olivia ? » l'appela Lizzie, La ramenant à la réalité. « Ça va ? » demanda t-elle remarquant la pâleur du visage d'Olivia.

Liv la regarda un instant puis se tourna à nouveau dans la direction d'où elle avait aperçut la silhouette d'Elliot, mais il n'y avait plus personne.

« Olivia ..? »

« Je ... Oui ... Ça va ... J'ai cru voir .. Mais j'ai du rêver ... »

« Tu as cru voir qui ..? »

« Personne ma puce .. » répondit Olivia vivement. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. « Viens, rentrons, il commence à faire nuit. Et envois un message à ton frère pour lui dire que tu viens à la maison, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, ok ? »

« D'accord .. »

*****E/O*****


	10. Chapter 10

*****E/O*****

« Dick demande s'il peut passer, Olivia ? » demanda Lizzie. Elle était assise dans le salon d'Olivia pendant que cette dernière était dans la cuisine.

« Évidemment ! Avec Maureen, Kathleen et Elli ? »

« Je pense oui ... Mais si ça te gêne ... »

« Hey ... » coupa Olivia en revenant dans le salon. « Vous êtes toujours -Toujours- les bienvenus ici, okey ? Alors ne te tortures pas l'esprit et on va se commander des pizzas pour ce soir, ça va être chouette tu verras. »

« Je suis sûre qu'ils m'en veulent ... »

« Arrête de penser ça chérie. »

« Mais c'est la vérité ! J'ai été horrible ... En particulier avec toi Olivia. Je m'en veux beaucoup ... »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Et si tu veux rester ici, va falloir m'appeler Liv. » lui sourit-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux de la jeune fille. Les paroles de Lizzie étaient déjà oublié dans son esprit.

« Merci .. Liv .. »

*****E/O*****

« Désolé pour tout ça les enfants ... » s'excusa Elliot en rentrant chez lui. Il était comme un zombie. Il avait revu Olivia .. Son Olivia ..

Comme un con, il était parti. Il avait fuit une fois de plus ! De toute façon, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait lui dire ? "Salut tu vas bien ?" Non ...

Elle lui avait envoyé un nombre incalculable de message, certains même ou elle pleurait dedans le suppliant de revenir, ou d'aller la voir .. De ne pas partir comme ça, en lui laissant ce vulgaire mot. Pas après 13 ans !

Treize années de rire, de pleurs, de partenariat, d'amitié. Et d'amour ... Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme .. Il ne sait pas quand ni comment c'était arrivé, mais il en était tombé fou amoureux.

Il avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas anodin ce besoin d'être constamment avec elle. Ce besoin de la protéger, de lui parler, de l'entendre rire. Et quand elle était malade, il se sentait désespérément seul au central, alors il éprouvait le besoin d'aller s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle en allant lui rendre visite, quitte à tomber malade : ce n'était pas grave, il serait malade ensemble.

Mais tout ça, c'était fini désormais. Il avait encore tout foiré. Comme avec Gitano.

« C'est rien papa ... Liz va bien ..? » demanda Maureen.

« Elle est entre de bonnes mains, oui ... »

« Papa tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui ... J'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seul si ça ne vous dérange pas ... »

« Non .. On repasse demain si tu veux ? »

« Ouais ! Y a un cirque qui arrive demain en plus, ça te plairait champion ? » demanda t-il en prenant le petit dernier dans ses bras.

« Avec des gros lions ! »

« Bien sur » sourit Elliot

« Juste toi et moi papa ? »

« et bien ... »

« Y a pas de soucis pour nous papa. Tu en as besoin. Et lui aussi ... Il a passé beaucoup moins de temps avec toi, que nous. » intervint Kathleen.

« Merci les enfants. »

« Allons-y. A demain papa. » dit Kathleen en reprenant Elli dans ses bras avant d'embrasser son père.

Maureen et Dick firent la même chose puis s'en allèrent.

Une fois dans la voiture, Maureen soupira de soulagement. « Quelque part, on a eu de la chance ! Elli n'a pas pu parler d'Olivia. »

« Pourquoi tu dit ça reereen ? »

« Parce que mon petit cœur, papa ne doit pas savoir qu'on voit Olivia. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que papa et Tâta Liv se sont disputés très fort .. »

« Comme avec Lizzie ? »

« Oui mon chéri ... Alors il faut que ça reste un secret jusqu'à ce qu'il se reparle, tu comprends ? »

« Oui ! Motus et bouche tordu ! »

Dick, Maureen et Kathleen éclatèrent de rire.

« Bouche cousue Elli, cousue. »

« C'est quoi cousue ? »

Ils rigolèrent de plus belle.

« C'est rien petit frère ! Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard »

« Mais plus tard quand ! » s'exclama Elli en croisant les bras avec une moue boudeuse.

« Après qu'on aura été voir tâta Livi. »

A l'entente de ce nom, le visage d'Elli laissa apparaître un grand sourire et de la joie plein les yeux. « On retourne voir Olivia ? »

« Exactement ! »

« C'est super ! »

Maureen sourit et démarra la voiture, prenant la direction de l'appartement d'Olivia.

*****E/O*****

« Ils arrivent. » annonça Lizzie.

« Okey .. Tiens viens voir ma puce. » répondit Olivia en la prenant par la main. Elle l'entraîna au fond du vouloir, et lui montra une chambre d'ami. « Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le veux. »

Émue, Lizzie ne décrocha pas un mot. Elle entra dans la chambre, et regarda le mur du fond ou plusieurs photos étaient accrochés.

« Calvin Benson .. » lu t-elle a haute voix. « C'est le petit garçon qui est sur les photos avec toi ? »

« Exact. »

« C'que t'a l'air heureuse avec lui ... »

« Je l'étais ... »

« Étais ..? »

« C'est compliqué .. Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus le droit de le voir. »

Devant le regard interrogatoire de Lizzie, Olivia s'assied sur le lit et lui expliqua la situation. « J'ai rencontré sa mère lors d'une enquête il y a un an .. Elle était toxico, et un peu paumée.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais un jour elle a laissé Calvin avec une lettre au 1-6. Elle m'avait donné les droits parentaux. Alors je me suis occupée de lui comme de mon propre fils .. Mais lors d'une autre enquête, liée a celle de Viviane on s'est revu.. Élue m'a posé un ultimatum en me disant que si je la laissais, Calvin serait mon petit garçon pour toujours. Elliot est arrivé a ce moment et m'a laissé libre de mon choix. J'ai quand même arrêté Viviane parce qu'elle avait commis un meurtre .. Je .. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir. Alors pour se venger elle m'a retiré tous les droits qu'elle m'avait donné. Et Calvin est parti chez ses grands parents. Voilà. »

« C'est horrible .. Ça a du te faire beaucoup de mal .. »

« Pour être honnête avec toi, oui j'en ai beaucoup souffert. J'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin une famille, et tout s'est envolé. »

_- L'impression d'avoir enfin une famille ...- _

Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de Lizzie. Elle secoua la tête et regarda Olivia dans les yeux ...

« Je suis désolée Olivia ... »

Lizzie comprenait pourquoi aucunes photos de famille ne trônaient dans cet appartement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'a pas de famille ... Comment tu fais ? »

« J'ai toujours été habituée .. Depuis que je suis gamine .. Même si parfois ça me manque, j'ai l'habitude. »

« Et tes parents ? »

« Mais .. Elliot ne vous a jamais rien dit ..? »

« Nous dire quoi ? »

Olivia soupira et se frotta les yeux.

« Décidément .. je n'aurais jamais pu avoir plus confiance qu'en cet homme .. » souffla t-elle

« Ça va Liv ...? »

« Si tu veux tout savoir, mon père je ne le connais pas. La seule chose que je connais de lui c'est qu'il s'appel Josh Hollister, et qu'il m'a fait un petit frère qui s'appel Simon. Ah ! Et aussi, qu'il a violé ma mère ce qui a provoqué m'a venue au monde. Ma mère est devenue alcoolique par la suite Et m'a toujours détestée me tenant responsable de son malheur. »

« Oh mon dieu ... » souffla Liz prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Elle venait de se rendre compte d'une chose : Olivia n'était pas du tout la femme qu'elle croyait.

Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle avait eu une vie facile, une enfance extra, qu'elle avait toujours été entourée. Que jamais elle ne pourrais la comprendre, qu'elle était une femme impressionnante, qu'elle valait mieux que n'importe qui ... Et pourtant, pourtant Olivia n'avait pas eu de chance. Elle avait du se battre, seule. Grandir seule. Vivre seule ...

« Elle m'a longtemps battue. Alors j'écoutais d'avoir des amis pour ne pas répondre à leur question. »

« Personne ne t'a aidé ...? »

« Personne n'était au courant Liz ... J'ai tout gardé pour moi. Pendant des années. La première personne à qui j'en ai parlé était un garçon formidable ... Mais malheureusement ma mère était son professeur. Et elle a réussi a nous séparer. Je n'ai plus jamais refait confiance, sauf à ton père. »

« Je suis vraiment stupide ... »

« Pourquoi tu dit ça Lizzie ... »

« J'ai été ignoble avec toi Olivia ! Horrible. Je t'ai toujours vu comme une femme ... Comment te dire ? »

« Lizzie ce n'est rien, tu ... »

« S'il te plait ... Laisse moi te le dire ... »

« D'accord .. Vas-y je t'écoutes. »

« A mes yeux, tu as toujours était une femme supérieure, trop sûre de toi. La femme qui n'avait peur de rien, à la vie facile, bien entourée. Qui avait toujours eu tout ce qu'elle voulait. Quittes à écraser les autres, comme je pensais que tu l'avais fait pour maman et papa ... Alors qu'en fait, tu n'es pas du tout comme ça ... Tu es intègres, simple, loyale ... Pleine d'amour et de compassion ... Tu es magnifique ... Et tu préfères souffrir seule dans ton coin plutôt que de faire sombrer les gens autour de toi .. Tu as de l'empathie, et énormément de courage. Aujourd'hui je sais que je peux t'admire pour tout ce que tu as accomplie Olivia. Et je te demande de me pardonner .. Je te promet de devenir meilleure, dès aujourd'hui. »

« Tu n'a pas à t'excuser .. »

« Mais j'y tiens. Réellement. »

« Dans ce cas, excuses acceptées. Et toi, pardonnes moi pour vous avoir abandonné pendant un an ... C'est juste que je ne voulais pas interférer dans la relation de tes parents ... Je me disais que si je disparaissais, Kathy laisserai Elliot souffler. »

« Ça n'a pas été le cas, merci Olivia. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. Pour tout ce que tu fais encore aujourd'hui... » lui dit Lizzie en se laissant aller dans les bras de l'inspectrice.

« De rien ma chérie .. »

« Olivia ... Ce garçon que tu as vu devant le lycée vendredi .. »

« Prends ton temps Lizzie ça va aller.. »

« Il s'appel Julian. Il ... » commençait Lizzie, mais le bruit de l'interphone, indiquant que ses frères et sœurs étaient arrivés, la stoppa dans son élan.

Olivia se maudissait intérieurement. Lizzie était enfin prête à s'ouvrir, a lui faire confiance ... Mais après tout elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir aux autres enfants, elle leur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient venir quand il le voulait : et c'était la vérité bien évidemment.

A l'entente de l'interphone, Lizzie s'était dégagée des bras d'Olivia, comme si elle ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses, comme si elle ne se l'autorisait pas.

« On en reparle ce soir ? » lui proposa Olivia en caressant le visage de la jeune fille

« Je ne sais pas. Peut être ... »

Inutile d'insister ... Elle risquait de se braquer. Alors Olivia s'approcha et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front.

« Je t'aime Lizzie. » avoua Olivia. A sa grande surprise, elle vit une lueur passer dans les prunelles de la jeune fille. Une lueur qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavant : de l'attendrissement, de la joie, du remerciement ... Puis elle quitta la chambre pour aller accueillir les autres Stabler.

« Moi aussi ... » souffla Lizzie tout bas pour qu'Olivia ne puisse pas l'entendre.

*****E/O*****

**Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël ! Merci aux lecteurs / lectrices - revieweurs / revieuses qui me suivent continuellement. **

**Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.**


	11. Chapter 11

*****E/O*****

« Tâta Livi ! » s'écria Elli en courant s'agripper à cette dernière dès lors qu'elle eut ouvert la porte.

_Tâta Livi._

Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête d'Olivia. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes sans même qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, puis elle s'agenouilla à même le sol pour serrer Elli dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

« Pourquoi t'es triste Olivia ? »

« Je ne suis pas triste mon chéri ... Je pleure parce que je suis contente que tu m'appel comme ça. »

« Mais je ne veux pas te faire pleurer moi »

« C'est parce que je suis heureuse... Ne t'en fais pas. » le rassura Olivia en le soulevant pour le caler sur sa hanche. « Tu me rends heureuse ... » ajouta t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue

« Toi aussi tâta Livi ... » répondit Elli en calant sa tête dans le cou d'Olivia.

Lizzie arriva à ce moment là, la tête baissée... Et un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

Dick se détacha du petit groupe, et s'avança lentement vers sa sœur jumelle.

Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son frère. Celui qui l'avait toujours épaulé, avec lequel elle avait tant rit ..

« Je sais pas ce qui a fait qu'on soit devenu si distant Lizzie ... C'est probablement ma faute parce que c'est vrai que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Sarah... Mais Lizzie je t'aime toujours autant ... Et tu pourra toujours compter sur moi .. Quoiqu'il arrive .. »

« Quant à nous, nous ne sommes pas fières non plus ... » commença Maureen en se rapprochant a la hauteur de Dick, très vite suivit par Kathleen.

« Oui .. C'est vrai qu'on pourrait passer plus de temps avec toi .. On regrette vraiment si tu t'es senti a l'écart ou moins aimé .. Ce n'était du tout notre attention ... »

« C'est vrai qu'on peut être maladroite et parfois on a du être égoïste, c'est vrai ... Mais tu es notre petite sœur. On aurait dû te protéger, t'aider, te montrer a quel point on est fière d'avoir une sœur aussi géniale. Et si tu voulais bien nous pardonner, je te promet qu'on ferai des efforts et qu'on .. »

« Stop. » coupa Lizzie les poings serrés. « Arrêtez de vous reprochez ces choses là ... Vous ... »

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. « Vous n'avez rien fait de mal ... Vous n'avez pas été égoïstes ou distants. Je regrette de vous avoir dit tout ça alors que c'était bien loin de la vérité. Vous êtes géniaux comme frères et sœurs, là encore vous venez de me le prouver ... C'est moi qui suis conne ... J'ai été horrible avec papa, avec vous, avec Olivia ... Comme si il n'y avait que mon nombril au centre de chaque conversations. J'ai ... J'ai tellement de colère en moi que je la passe sur tout ceux que j'aime ... Je suis si désolée ... »

« Ne le soit pas ... » lâcha Dick en mettant un terme au peu de distance qu'il restait entre lui et sa sœur, pour la serrer dans ses bras. « Ne le soit pas s'il te plait ... »

« J'aimerais tant que les choses redeviennent simple Dick ... Quand on était petit ... »

« Je sais ... »

« On était si heureux ... »

« On peut encore l'être ... On va l'être, tu m'entends ? Maman peut être devenue ce qu'elle est devenue, mais nous ... On est toujours là, on le sera toujours. »

« Et papa .. »

« Ton père à vécu un événement qu'il n'oubliera jamais. A chaque fois qu'il sera heureux il ne pourra s'empêcher de penser a cette jeune fille. Tu sais ma puce, peut être que les choses changent, c'est vrai, mais il faut que tu saches une chose : la vie n'est pas toujours facile ... Le soleil ne brille pas tous les jours non plus ... Mais rappel toi que c'est lorsque l'horizon s'obscurcit, que l'on peut apercevoir les étoiles ... On ne doit pas avoir peur d'avancer, d'aller de l'avant.. Même si c'est effrayant de devenir adulte c'est vrai. Mais .. Il ne faut pas avoir peur, parce que c'est quand on accomplie les choses qui nous effraie le plus que l'on est le plus fier de soi ... Et surtout Lizzie, même si tu as pu pensé que c'était le cas, désormais ça ne l'est plus : tu n'es plus seule. » intervint Olivia. « Tu n'es plus seule ... Nous sommes là. » répétât-elle pour que Lizzie le comprenne bien.

Lizzie regarda son frère jumeau dans les yeux.

« Tu me pardonnes ? »

« je n'ai rien a te pardonner. Moi aussi je veux que les choses redeviennent comme avant ... »

« Dans ce cas ... Faisons nous une promesse. » dit Maureen. « Vous vous souvenez cet été ou nous avions été en Californie chez mamie ? Qu'on s'était fait cette promesse dans le sable de ne jamais dire qui avait cassé le vase » se rappela t-elle avec un sourire

Dick se mît a rire. « Oh que oui ... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, frères et sœurs quoiqu'il arrive. »

« Alors ... » répondit elle en tendant sa main. « Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Quoiqu'il arrive. On restera toujours soudés. »

« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. » répéta Kathleen en posant sa main par dessus celle de sa sœur.

« La vie ne sera peut être plus jamais la même, mais une chose est sûre, on pourra toujours compter les uns sur les autres »Ajouta Dick en posant lui aussi sa main.

« Moi aussi je veux moi aussi je veux ! » cria Elli en courant pour poser sa main lui aussi.

Tout le monde regardait Lizzie qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

De sa main libre, Dick lui attrapa une de ses mains et lui sourit. « On y arrivera. »

Elle secoua positivement la tête avec un sourire et posa son autre main au dessus de celles de ses frères et sœurs.

« Merci ... »

« Ça vous tente pizza et jeux ce soir ? » proposa Olivia

« On ne veux pas déranger ... »

« Dit encore une bêtise comme celle là Dick, et je te coupe la langue. » répliqua Olivia.

« T'es adorable Liv. » répondit il.

Olivia se retourna face aux enfants, étonnée que Dick ne réplique pas a sa farce. Elle les regarda, ayant l'impression d'avoir une famille .. Elle aurait tant aimer partager des moments comme ça avec Elliot.

« Vous vous occupez de choisir les pizzas ? Il y a le papier dans le premier tiroir en partant de la droite dans la cuisine. Moi il faut que je parle avec Lizzie. »

« Vas-y. On s'occupe de tout ici. » la rassura Kathleen.

« Il y a de l'argent dans mon sac. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Hors de question que tu payes. » assura Maureen

« Hors de question que ce soit vous qui payez ! »

« Cause toujours ... » ricana Dick

« Dick ! Je te rappel que je pourrai être ta mère, tu me dois donc obéissance »

« Très chère Livi, bien que j'aurais aimé avoir une super maman comme toi, et que je te respecte énormément, je te garanti que ce soir tu ne payera pas. »

« Sale petit monstre. »

« Oui mais tu m'aime quand même » dit il avec un grand sourire.

Olivia lui tapa le haut du crâne avec une moue boudeuse, et Dick l'encercla dans ses bras en riant.

« Allez .. Ne boudes pas, moi aussi je t'aime Olivia. »

« Dick ... »

« Bon laissez moi choisir les pizzas ! » s'écria t-il en relâchant Olivia pour prendre le menu.

Dick n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments, et même si il aimait beaucoup Olivia, il ne voulait pas trop se montrer sentimental.

« Attendez je veux choisir moi aussi ! » s'écria Lizzie en courant dans la cuisine avec Elli dans ses bras.

Olivia ne pût s'empêcher de sourire face a la scène qu'elle avait devant elle. "On prends au fromage ?" "Non moi je veux végétarienne !" "Et moi au chorizo !" "Oui mais ça pique"

Elle secoua la tête se disant que si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait avoir une guerre mondiale dans sa cuisine. Mais elle ne changerait ça pour rien au monde. Ce genre de moment lui avait tant manqué ...

« Tâta Liv ils sont vraiment pas sage ! » rapporta Elli en tirant sur la robe d'Olivia pour attirer son attention.

Elle le souleva et le posa sur sa hanche. « et bien je pense qu'ils seront privé de dessert. Ça en fera plus pour toi et moi ! » lui répondit elle en posant son front contre celui du petit garçon.

Les enfants Stabler continuait de se disputer quant au choix des pizzas, et Olivia écarquilla les yeux en voyant Dick remplir un verre d'eau et le balancer en plein dans le visage de Lizzie.

Un grand silence pesa dans la pièce, et la jeune blonde retira ses lunettes, ses cheveux dégoulinants, lançant un regard noir à son frère.

« Oh. Oh. Dick il a fait une bêtise. » chuchota Elli à Olivia.

Lizzie regardait toujours Dick et attrapa une tomate pour l'écraser sur son visage.

Olivia écarquilla les yeux encore plus grands, ne sachant si Lizzie était en colère ou non.

Elle regardait toujours son frère, le visage lugubre, puis un sourire fini par se dessiner sur son visage et elle éclata de rire.

Dick attrapa une tomate et encercla Lizzie dans ses bras pour pouvoir lui écraser correctement sur la tête.

Malgré qu'elle se débattait il était plus fort qu'elle, et elle ne pût rien faire.

Maureen attrapa a son tour Dick et Kathleen lui étala du chocolat liquide partout sur les cheveux et le visage.

Olivia ne bougeait toujours pas, ne réalisant même pas que les monstres étaient en train de saccager son appartement.

« Moi aussi je veux tâtà Livi ! »

Alors Olivia le reposa au sol, et lui chuchota quelque chose au creux de l'oreille. Elli rigola et se mît a courir jusqu'à ses frères et sœurs, attrapant dans le meuble le paquet de farine pour en jeter partout sur ses frères et sœurs.

Au bout de quelques secondes, voyant qu'en effet, il y avait bien une guerre mondiale dans sa cuisine, Olivia intervint.

« Ça suffit ! » cria t-elle stoppant tous les mouvements.

Ils se sentaient tous stupides devant le regard noir d'Olivia. Non seulement elle les avaient gentiment invité, mais ils en avaient profité pour mettre du bazar dans la cuisine.

« On est désolé Liv ... » s'excusa Dick baissant la tête.

« Et bien moi aussi. » répliqua t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi ..? » demanda Dick en regardant Olivia dans les yeux.

« Pour ça ... » dit elle joignant le geste a la parole, elle lui dit signe de regarder derrière lui, et il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que toute la mousse au chocolat se repensait sur sa tête.

Elli, complice d'Olivia était monté sur le tabouret pour faire ce qu'elle lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille.

Elle rigolait a ne plus en pouvoir, accompagné de Lizzie, Maureen, Kathleen et Elli.

Dick se retourna face a Olivia et la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu vas me le payer. » dit il en se mettant a lui courir après.

Olivia tenta tant bien que mal de lui échapper, mais il fini par la rattraper, la bloquant dans le canapé pour la barbouiller de mousse au chocolat elle aussi.

« Nan ... Dick ... Arr.. Arrête » tentait elle d'articuler tandis qu'elle riait de plus belle.

Dick finit par la relâcher, mais elle était dans un état lamentable elle aussi.

Tout le monde riait, se balançant la moindre chose qu'il trouvait, ne faisant même pas attention a ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux ...

Aussi, Elli alla ouvrir la porte de l'appartement, étant le seul a avoir entendu la sonnette ...

« Tâta Liv, c'est papa. » cria t-il la porte grand ouverte laissant apparaître Elliot sur le pas de la porte.

*****E/O*****


	12. Chapter 12

*****E/O*****

* * *

Personne n'osait bouger, parler, ou même respirer … Aucun d'entre eux ne ce serait attendu à ca : à voir Elliot sur le pas de la porte d'Olivia.

Les enfants Stabler étaient tétanisés. Peur de la réaction de leur père. Comment allait-il réagir de voir ses propres enfants s'amuser avec sa meilleure amie, pendant que lui était si mal de son coté ?

Tous se sentirent tout à coup très mal et coupable d'être venu chez Olivia. Ils se regardaient tous mutuellement, n'osant prononcer un seul mot.

Elli se mit à courir dans les bras d'Olivia, laissant son père complètement seul.

« Tata Livi.. J'ai sommeil. »

« Oui mon petit cœur, Lizzie, tu veux bien aller le coucher dans mon lit ? Mais avant débarbouille-le s'il te plait. »

« Oui bien sur … » répondit aussitôt Liz, heureuse de pouvoir sortir de cette situation extrêmement gênante.

« Euh je vais aller l'aider » intervint Dick

« Moi aussi ! » suivis Maureen

« Je vais y aller aussi.. » ajouta Kathleen s'empressant d'emboiter le pas derrière ses frères et sœurs.

« Et vous pouvez aussi passer par la case salle de bain. » lâcha Olivia sans se retourner. « Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin dans le meuble à coté de l'évier. »

« Ok, merci Liv ! »

* * *

*****E/O*****

* * *

Elliot avait les bras ballants, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer devant lui. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Olivia aurait donc gardé contact avec ses enfants ? Et en plus de ça ils font comme si ils étaient une famille !

Son regard s'assombri. Il n'était plus bleu, mais gris, comme quand un orage se mettait en place.

« C'était bien toi que j'ai vu à central Park … N'est ce pas ? » demanda doucement Olivia pour rompre le silence qui était affreusement pesant. Avant, elle aurait pu rester des heures à maintenir son regard, sans lui parler. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se parler. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient comme des étrangers.

« J'étais venu voir ma fille. Mais à priori une autre personne s'occupe mieux de mes enfants que moi. » répliqua t-il sèchement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois .. »

« Et qu'est ce que je dois croire ? »

« Et moi … Qu'est ce que je dois croire .. ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Du fait qu'il t'ait fallu deux mois pour venir ici … Pour venir me voir … Après tous les messages que je t'ai laissé … »

« Tu es assez grande pour t'occuper de toi toute seule. Tu n'a pas besoin de moi. Et à priori mes enfants non plus. J'étais simplement passé t'annoncer que je déménageais. Je m'en vais en Californie dans un mois. J'hésitais pour mes enfants, mais ca ira pour eux à ce que je vois. » Cracha Elliot en tournant les talons.

Maureen, Kathleen et Dick, qui étaient caché derrière la porte avaient tout entendu. Ils étaient sous le choc … C'était donc de ça que voulait leur parler leur père. Aucun ne prononça un mot … Ayant besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Elliot ! Elliot attend une minute ! » Cria Olivia en lui passant devant pour lui faire face

« Pousse-toi. »

« Oh ça non alors ! Tu n'iras nulle part sans m'avoir donné une explication. Tu me la doit. »

« Je ne te dois rien du tout ! J'ai démissionné et je n'avais pas besoin de ta permission, ni de ton approbation que je sache. »

«Bien sur que si ! Nous étions partenaire, et AMIS. Tu es parti sans rien dire ! en me laissant ce vulgaire mot et cette chaine ! » Hurla Olivia, les yeux brillants, lui montrant la chaine cachée sous son gilet.

« Et toi ? Quand tu es parti en Oregon. »

« Ce n'était pas la même chose ! Je voulais te parler mais Porter ne m'a pas laissé faire ! »

« Et après Gitano ? »

« C'est toi qui avait dit que nous ne pouvions plus être partenaire … mais je suis revenue moi … »

« Et bien moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir. » dit il en commençant à nouveau à marcher.

« Si tu crois que tes enfants n'ont pas besoin de toi, c'est que vraiment tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! » s'emporta Olivia. « Ça fait seulement quelques jours qu'eux et moi nous nous sommes revu ! Et ils sont très inquiets pour toi ! Ils ont besoin de toi ! Mais tu es bien trop égoïste pour t'en rendre compte. Alors vas-y en Californie ! De toute façon ça fais bien longtemps qu'ils ont appris à se débrouiller tout seul ! Et puis désormais ils savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur moi ! tu n'es qu'un Sal connard. » fulmina Olivia en tournant les talons.

Elle n'en revenait pas ! Comment Elliot pouvait être si stupide ! et se venger sur ses propres enfants ?

Se venger pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Parce qu'ils s'amusaient ? Non Elliot n'avait pas pu changer à ce point, c'était impossible et elle refusait d'y croire !

Elle remonta les marches de son immeuble rapidement, et claqua la porte de son appartement, se laissant glisser à terre.

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tant changer ? il y à encore deux mois, il était son meilleur ami, son confident, sa moitié … Et aujourd'hui, elle ne le connaissait plus ..

Elle laissa quelques larmes couler, recroquevillée contre elle-même, quand elle senti deux bras l'encercler.

« Je suis si désolée … » lâcha t-elle contre l'épaule de Dick. « C'est de ma faute … »

« Arrêtes de penser ça … Tu as tout fait pour aider papa. C'est lui le lâche. C'est lui qui a fuis, et qui fuis encore aujourd'hui. Tu n'a absolument rien fait de mal, hormis prendre soin de nous. Tu nous refait vivre Olivia.. Tu nous montres comme la vie peut être belle, comme on est bien tous ensemble … Ne t'en fais pas pour quoique ce soit … Et si papa veut partir et bien … On s'en remettra. On sera triste, mais on est tous ensemble, tu n'es plus seule toi non plus Liv … »

« Merci Dick … Vous avez tout entendu ? »

« Ce qu'il s'est passé ici, oui … désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien. Où sont les filles ? »

« Maureen se lave, Kathleen couche Elli, et Lizzie s'est posé avec un livre dans ta chambre je crois. »

Olivia se releva, séchant ses dernières larmes et serra Dick contre elle. « Tu es devenu un jeune homme extraordinaire Dick. »

« Merci Liv … »

« Il faut que j'aille parler avec Lizzie. »

« D'accord … »

Olivia posa une main sur la joue du fils d'Elliot, lui souriant et rejoignit Elizabeth dans sa chambre. Elle la trouva en train de regarder un cadre photo avec Nostalgie d'elle et Elliot.

« Il doit beaucoup te manquer … » dit elle en regardant Olivia sur le pas de la porte.

Liv entra dans la chambre, et referma la porte. « Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

« Pourquoi ça fais si mal d'aimer … » demanda Lizzie les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Oh Lizzie … » souffla Olivia en se dépêchant d'aller la prendre dans ses bras. « Je ne sais pas ... Je ne sais vraiment pas … »

* * *

*****E/O*****

* * *

**.**


	13. Chapter 13

*****E/O*****

* * *

Allongée tout contre Olivia, elle se laissait bercer par le mouvement de sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle se sentait bien... Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était avec Olivia de toute façon ... Il fallait bien l'admettre : cette femme apportait une sécurité et une stabilité avec un concentré d'amour qu'on ne trouvait nul part ailleurs ...

« Je suis bien avec toi ... » avoua t-elle pour briser le silence.

« Tu peux venir ici quand tu veux .. Toi et les autres seraient toujours les bienvenus à la maison. »

« Merci Olivia ... Pour tout ce que tu fais ... »

Touchée, elle se contenta de resserrer son étreinte et de continuer de caresser les cheveux de Lizzie. Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre les deux jeunes femmes, et Olivia se releva pour regarder la jeune fille dans les yeux. Elle lui replaça une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux et la regarda tendrement, comme une mère avec sa propre fille.

« Parle moi de Julian ... » lui dit-elle doucement.

Lizzie remua la tête négativement, une boule dans sa gorge se formait déjà. « Je ne peux pas ... »

« Hey ... Bien sur que tu peux ... » répondit Olivia d'une voix douce et rassurante. « Je ne suis pas celle qui te jugera, bien au contraire. Je suis là pour t'écouter et pour te comprendre. Fais moi confiance chérie. »

« J'y arriverai pas ... »

« Écoutes moi ... » poursuivit-elle en prenant les mains de Lizzie et en la regardant avec amour. « Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée de quoique ce soit, et surtout pas de me parler. Mais je peux t'assurer que garder quelque chose qui fais souffrir , à l'intérieur de nous même, ce n'est pas bon. Alors j'attendrai que tu soit prête à me parler. »

Elizabeth regarda Olivia, laissant une larme couler. « On est dans le même cours d'arts plastiques lui et moi ... »

« Prends ton temps ... » la rassura Liv en lui caressant une fois de plus la main. Lizzie inspira un grand coup et regarda Olivia, retenant ses larmes. « La prof nous a mis ensemble pour travailler sur un projet. Le jour ou j'ai su ça j'étais sur un petit nuage ... » dit elle avec un léger sourire en y repensant. « Je craquais littéralement pour lui. Il était beau, gentil, et avait ce petit sourire en coin quand il se retournait pour me regarder qui me faisait complètement perdre pieds ... J'ai l'air stupide hein ..? »

« Pas du tout ... » répondit Olivia. Certes elle avait sourit en écoutant ce que Liz venait de dire, mais uniquement parce qu'elle ressentait les mêmes choses a l'égard d'Elliot. « Alors .. Nous avons commencé à travailler ensemble. À passer simplement du temps ensemble. Et qu'est qu'on était bien ... »

Lizzie se stoppa, replongeant dans ses souvenirs. « ... Moi j'étais bien ... Mais en réalité, c'était simplement un jeu pour lui. J'ai vite appris à connaître son vrai visage. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ma puce ..? »

« Parfois pendant qu'on travaillait, il me caressait le dos ou les jambes. Mais je ne disait rien ... Parce que ça me faisait plaisir de lui plaire, tu comprends ? » demanda t-elle avec un regard implorant.

« Oui rassures toi ... » souffla Olivia en l'attirant contre elle. Elle lui caressa le dos et lui embrassa le front. « Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas ... »

« On a fini par se mettre ensemble... Quand il m'a embrassé pour la première fois, c'était comme si mes jambes ne me portaient plus. J'étais complètement dans mon monde, c'était incroyable. » Olivia repensa à son premier amour et se mît à sourire. C'est vrai que le premier baiser à quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

« Les papillons dans le ventre. »

« Exactement ... » approuva Lizzie en se nichant encore un peu plus contre Olivia. « Je l'aimais vraiment ... »

« Je n'en doute pas ma puce ... Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu souffres autant ? »

« C'est moi qui ait été stupide ... »

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! » ordonna Olivia en plongeant son regard noisette dans celui azur de Lizzie. « Tu entends ? »

« Mais c'est pourtant la vérité ... »

« Ne pense jamais que tu es stupide. Tu as peut être fait des erreurs, mais crois moi, ça, on en fait tous ... Ça ne veut pas dire que nous sommes stupides, Okay ? »

« Peut être ... »

« Dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé ... » demanda a nouveau Olivia tout doucement, en berçant Lizzie.

« Une semaine après ce baiser ... Il commençait à changer ... A m'envoyer moins de message, a ne plus faire attention à moi dans le lycée, pire : il draguait ouvertement d'autres filles. Alors j'ai fini par le prendre à part pour parler avec lui ... Et ... Il m'a dit que si je voulais être sa petite amie, je devais lui donner ce que j'avais refusé le premier soir. Que si je l'aimais réellement alors je me devais de coucher avec lui. On était chez lui et je le regrette beaucoup ... Puis il m'a lâchement abandonné pour une autre fille ... Alors ça fais mal ... C'est aussi simple que ça ... »

« Non ... » répliqua Olivia en regardant Elizabeth dans les yeux. « Tu ne me dit pas tout. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Et crois moi, ses yeux je les connaît par cœur, j'ai appris à y déceler chaque émotion. Dit moi la vérité ma puce ...» demanda t-elle en caressant la joue de Lizzie ou elle pu sécher une larme qui venait de couler. Elle hocha la tête négativement, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir son chagrin. « Tu ne voulais pas, n'est ce pas ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Lizzie hocha négativement la tête et éclata en sanglot. « Non .. Je lui ai dit a plusieurs reprises, que je ne voulais pas. Qu'il fallait qu'il arrête ... Que j'étais pas prête .. Mais il a continué à me caresser... A me déshabiller ... Il continuait de dire que c'était normal dans un couple. Mais pas aussi vite ... Pas pour une première fois ...»

« Calme toi ... Respire... Doucement ... Voilà c'est ça... Calme toi ma chérie ... » la rassura Liv en la câlinant.

« Il s'est ensuite déshabillé, et avant même que je m'en rende compte on l'avait fait ... Il l'avait fait. Moi j'ai eu si mal ... Je saignais et tout ce qu'il a trouvé à me dire c'est "Tu vois, c'était pas si horrible ! On recommence quand tu veux, je t'apprendrai tout ce que tu as à savoir. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, je t'appellerai quand on pourra se voir pour remettre ça." . Alors je suis rentrée a la maison, et je me suis douchée, mais je me sentais encore mal dans ma peau ... Je me sens toujours mal dans ma peau ... Qu'est ce que j'ai fait Olivia ? J'ai couché avec lui juste pârce que lui le voulais ... Je ne suis qu'une salope »

« Arrête ... Lizzie je t'en prie ... » lâcha Olivia les larmes dans les yeux elle aussi. Non elle n'avait pas couché avec ce garçon. Elle avait dit non, plusieurs fois. Il avait abusé d'elle ... Olivia s'agenouilla par terre, pour que Lizzie soit légèrement plus haute qu'elle. « Ne dit pas ça, je t'en prie .. C'est lui le salopard. Lizzie, il faudra que tu viennes avec moi ... »

« Ou ça ... » demanda t-elle avec de la peur dans la voix.

« A l'unité ... Lizzie ... Il a abusé de toi ... Tu n'es pas une salope ... Tu as dit non. »

« C'était mon petit ami .. »

« Il n'avait pas le droit de te forcer quand même, tu as dit non, plusieurs fois ... C'est un viol Lizzie ... »

« Non ! Non tu te trompes ! » s'écria Lizzie en se levant pour faire les cents pas « Non ! Non après je ne disais plus rien je le laissais faire ... J'avais .. J'avais pas la force de le repousser.. Je ... Non .. »

« Lizzie ... Lizzie regarde moi. Est ce que tu as essayé de le repousser ? »

Lizzie secoua la tête, essayant de se souvenir au mieux, mais tout c'était passé si vite ...

« Regardes moi... Quand il était sur toi ... Est ce que tu as essayé de le pousser après avoir dit non ... Répond moi ma puce .. Dit moi la vérité .. »

« Je ... J'ai ... J'ai essayé ... Je voulais mais mon corps l'a pas fait ... Je me suis senti fatiguée ... Alors je l'ai laissé faire »

« Lizzie calme toi ... Ça va aller, je suis là, ok ? »

« On était amis ... Il aurait pas fais ça ... Je t'en prie Olivia dit moi que c'est pas ça ... J'ai entendu tant de fois papa en parler .. De cette drogue, de faire attention .. Je t'en supplie dit moi que c'est pas ça .. S'il te plait olivia » demanda Lizzie les larmes ruisselantes sur son visage.

Devant le silence d'Olivia, elle s'agrippa à son gilet « S'il te plait Olivia ... Dit le ... »

Elle la serra dans ses bras. Aucuns mots, aucunes paroles, rien .. Rien ne pourrait réconforter Lizzie. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait réellement face à ce qu'il lui était arrivée ... Elle allait avoir Besoin de temps pour l'accepter, l'admettre, vivre avec ...

« Je suis navrée ... Tellement, tellement désolée Lizzie ... »

* * *

*****E/O*****


	14. Chapter 14

*****E/O*****

* * *

Lizzie avait fini par se calmer et s'endormir contre Olivia, qui elle, était complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait tant espérer que Dick ne se trompe. Que Lizzie n'ait pas vécu une chose horrible comme ça …

Cela faisait 13 ans qu'elle travaillait dans ce domaine, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru devoir faire ça un jour … s'occuper de quelqu'un qu'elle aimait tant et créer un dossier avec son nom dessus.

Elle soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire ? Dans tous les cas cette enquête risquait d'être incroyablement difficile ! Non seulement parce qu'il s'agissait de la fille de son ancien partenaire et meilleur ami, mais en plus parce que cela faisait déjà une semaine que tout ça c'était produit, et que Lizzie s'était immédiatement douché en arrivant.

Aucunes preuves. Une parole contre une autre. Une ex-petite amie accusant le garçon qui la larguer de l'avoir violé …

Evidemment, il était hors de question de baisser les bras ! Lizzie avait le droit à la justice.

Même si tout ça serait difficile, Olivia se promit de ne pas abandonner. Elle trouverait la façon d'arrêter cette ordure.

Pour le moment, elle avait les trois autres monstres qui devaient s'inquiéter … Il avait tout entendu de ce qu'Elliot avait dit …

Bon sang Elliot … Est-ce qu'elle devait lui en parler ? Bien sur, Lizzie était mineure, mais Olivia est-elle la personne la mieux placée pour s'occuper de ça ?

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle avait absolument besoin d'un cachet.

Elle sortit doucement de la chambre, pour ne pas réveiller Lizzie et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Maureen, Kathleen et Dick était en train de nettoyer.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas douché ? »

« Ben si, mais on n'avait pas d'autres fringues … » répliqua Maureen

« Ah oui, merde j'y avait pas pensé. » dit-elle en se frottant les tempes.

« Ca va Liv ? » demanda Dick, quelque peu inquiet.

« Oui… Mais j'ai besoin d'une aspirine. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle sortit un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau, attrapa la boite d'aspirine et l'avala d'une traite.

« Maureen si tu veux bien repasser chez vous, pour aller chercher quelques affaires… J'aimerai que vous dormiez ici ce soir … »

« Ok.. Mais avant dit-nous ce qu'il se passe. »

« C'est Lizzie, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Dick en regardant Olivia. Elle resta silencieuse. Regardant chaque enfant, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait leur dire … ?

« J'avais raison, c'est ça Liv ? » insista t-il

Toujours pas de réponse. Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, même pas une heure avant il faisait une bataille de nourriture, ils avaient tous retrouvé l'envie de rire, d'être ensemble. Et elle devait leur dire quelque chose qui allait les briser ?

« Répond moi ! » s'écria Dick en envoyant le verre d'Olivia par terre.

Elle regarda les éclats de verre au sol … Il représentait bien son cœur à vrai dire. Peut être que si elle n'avait pas disparu de la vie des enfants, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé …

Elle baissa la tête, une once de culpabilité s'emparant d'elle.

« Dick calme toi… » lui demanda Kathleen en essayant de poser une main sur son épaule.

« J'ai pas envie de me calmer ! » s'écria t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Ton petit frère et ta sœur dorment. » lâcha Olivia sans relever la tête

« Je t'ai posé une question ! »

« Ça Suffit maintenant ! » s'écria Olivia à son tour en se levant pour regarder Dick droit dans les yeux. « Oui tu avais raison ! ca te vas ? » Lâcha t-elle en pleurant avant de quitter son propre appartement.

« T'es content espèce d'imbécile ?! » l'engueula Kathleen « Tu te rends pas compte à quel point tout ça est difficile pour elle aussi ? Et en plus papa revient ENFIN la voir et au final il s'en prend à elle plus qu'autre chose ! Pour quoi ? Parce qu'Olivia s'occupe de nous ! Et toi tu la traite comme ça ? » Fulmina cette dernière en sortant de l'appartement à son tour.

Il se tourna vers son autre sœur, le regard triste. « J'suis vraiment qu'un imbécile oui … j'espérais tellement que ce ne soit pas ça … »

« Je sais … » répondit Maureen le prenant contre elle. « Je sais … ca va aller, on est tous ensemble … »

* * *

*****E/O*****

* * *

« Olivia … s'il te plait attends moi ! » cria Kathleen. « Attends bon sang … Liv … »

« J'ai besoin d'être seule Kathleen … juste quelques minutes … » Souffla Olivia en secouant la tête

« Dick ne pensait pas ce qu'il t'a dit … »

« Je sais, oui. »

« Olivia, tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça … »

« Et si je ne vous avez pas abandonné ? »

« Et si papa n'était pas parti ? Et si maman n'avait pas tout fait pour t'éloigner ? Et si Lizzie n'avait pas été à cet endroit à ce moment ? On ne peut rien faire contre tout ça, Olivia. J'aurai pu écouter plus ma petite sœur, je suis beaucoup plus responsable que toi de tout ce qui arrive. Je suis l'ainée … J'aurai dû être là … Alors s'il te plait, ne t'en veux pas … »

« J'avais promis de toujours être là pour vous … »

« Et c'est le cas ! »

« Possible … mais pas suffisamment … »

« Ne te tortures pas l'esprit Olivia … crois moi que ces derniers jours, tu es notre rayon de soleil … Et que sans toi, Lizzie garderait encore beaucoup de chose en elle. »

« C'est gentil … »

« Qu'est ce que t'a dit papa pour que tu soit dans cet état là, Olivia ? »

« Rien d'important … Il m 'a juste fait prendre conscience des erreurs que j'ai pu faire. »

« De quoi tu parles … ? »

« J'ai beaucoup fait souffrir ton père. Plus d'une fois. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait autant souffert de mes départs … Mais aujourd'hui j'ai compris que chaque action à des conséquences. On doit vivre avec. »

« Tu es déjà parti .. ? Je ne comprends plus rien. »

« J'ai quitté l'unité plusieurs fois oui. Sans jamais rien dire à ton père. »

« Il n'a jamais rien dit … »

Olivia ricana. « Valait mieux pas avec ta mère. »

« Ouais c'est vrai ! »

« Allez viens … » dit Olivia en tendant sa main pour prendre celle de Kathleen. « Rentrons. Il faut que je vous parle à tous, j'avais juste besoin d'un bol d'air frais. »

« Tu es sûre que ca va aller ? »

« On est tous ensemble, alors … ca ira. » sourit légèrement Olivia.

Ils traverseront ça, tous ensembles.

* * *

*****E/O*****


	15. Chapter 15

*****E/O*** **

Olivia remonta à l'appartement avec Maureen, et un silence de plomb régnait. La seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre était les bruits de morceaux de verres qui s'entrechoquaient pendant que Kathleen les ramassait.

Rien à voir avec la vie qui avait prit possession de l'appartement à peine une heure plus tôt...

« Kathleen laisse ... Je vais m'en occuper. »

« Non c'est bon j'ai fini Olivia .. Comment tu vas ? »

« Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Dicki est parti ..? »

« Non ... Non il est parti dans ta chambre .. »

« Okey. » répondit simplement Olivia en sortant du salon.

« C'est sur que ça va ? » s'inquiéta Kathleen.

« Plus ou moins ... » répondit Maureen. « On sait bien comme papa a de l'influence sur Olivia et vis versa ... »

« Il a été dur avec elle ? »

« Je n'en sait pas plus ... Elle n'a pas dit grand chose. »

« Oh ... »

*****E/o*****

Olivia était rentré doucement dans la chambre, sans faire de bruit.

Elle observait Dick qui lui regardait sa sœur jumelle endormi.

« Dick ... » dit elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Olivia ... Je te demande pardon ... Je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'ai dit ... Je regrette mon comportement ... »

« C'est oublié ... »

« Pas pour moi .. Je suis un imbécile. »

« Hey Dick ... » souffla Olivia en s'agenouillant. « Regarde moi. Tu étais mal, tu avais peur, ce n'est pas toi qui a parlé ... Ou tout du moins, je sais que tu ne le pensais pas. »

Il regarda a nouveau sa sœur, la tristesse s'emparant de plus en plus de lui.

« Tu pense qu'un jour tout pourrai redevenir comme avant ? »

« Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant ... Lizzie va avoir besoin de vous tous. Vous avez tous besoin des uns et des autres. Les choses ne seront plus jamais comme avant. Mais on essayera d'être encore mieux Dick. Je sais pas quand ni comment ça arrivera, mais je le sens. Ça viendra. On y arrivera, je te le promet. »

« Ne fais pas de promesses impossibles ... »

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Il passa une main sur son visage. « Si bien sur que si ... »

« Alors laisse moi m'occuper de tout ça. »

« D'accord. »

« Allez viens. Il faut que je vous parle à toi et tes sœurs. »

***** E/o *****

« Bon ... Je pense que vous êtes assez grands pour comprendre maintenant. » commença Olivia en regardant chacun des enfants assis dans le canapé en face d'elle. « Vous êtes aussi assez grands pour être responsable, alors je vais vous demander une chose : ne faites rien qui pourrait empêcher le bon déroulement de mon enquête. Ne faites rien sur un coup de tête. Ne parlez à personne. Surtout pas à votre père ... C'est à moi de le faire. Je peux vous faire confiance ? »

Les tous hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Okay. Vous saviez qu'elle avait un petit ami ? »

« Non.. Lizzie était très discrète sur sa vie privée. » répondit Kathleen

« Moi, je m'en doutais. » lâcha Dick.

Devant le regard de ses sœurs il poursuivit. « J'ai très bien vu son comportement changer. Exactement comme vous deux a chaque fois qu'un garçon vous plaisait. Votre façon de vous maquiller ... Vous êtes toujours a envoyer des messages, vous cacher pour téléphoner ... »

« Observateur petit frère. »

« J'ai des gènes de flic je te rappel ! »

« Ah Ben ça doit seulement toucher les mecs parce que moi je suis pas douée » ironisa Maureen.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça Olivia au fait ? »

« Et bien il se nomme Julian. Et ... »

« Julian ? Julian Miller ? C'est un coureur de jupon ! » coupa Dick. « Il est capitaine de l'équipe de basket. C'est lui qui a fait du mal à Lizzie ? »

« Oui Dick. » répondit calmement Olivia. « C'est un manipulateur. Je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails. Si Lizzie veut vous en parler, elle le fera d'elle même. »

« Mais ... »

« Dick. Tu dois me faire confiance. »

« D'accord .. »

« Tu as l'air de le connaître .. Tu connais certaines de ses ex petite amie ? Ou petite amie actuelle ? »

« Et bien .. Il est sorti avec ma petite amie avant que je ne la connaisse... » dit il horrifié en faisant immédiatement le lien. « Tu .. non ... Pas elle aussi ... »

« Tu accepterai que je lui parle ? »

Pas de réponse. Il était sous le choc.

« Mau' on va aller chercher les affaires nous ? Comme ça, Liv et Dick peuvent parler. » intervint Kathleen.

Maureen acquiesça et elles s'en allèrent non sans un regard a Olivia qui les remercia silencieusement.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de Dick pour poser une main sur son épaule et le ramener a la réalité.

« Ça fais longtemps que tu sors avec elle ? »

« Six mois... Elle s'appel Marina. »

« Ok .. Elle ne t'a jamais rien dit de spécial ? »

« Rien de vraiment alarmant .. Juste qu'elle avait du mal à faire confiance .. Et que Julian était le dernier des imbéciles : moins elle voyait , mieux c'était.

Mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai qu'elle l'évitait le plus possible mais ça me paressais normal.. Vu que c'était son ex .. Tu crois qu'il lui a fait du mal ..? »

« Je ne sais pas mon grand .. »

« J'ai pas couché avec elle si tu veux savoir. »

« Ok .. C'est elle qui n'a pas voulu ..? »

« Non. C'est moi qui n'a pas essayé. Elle vient d'avoir 16 ans, et je voyais qu'elle n'était pas prête alors je n'ai rien fait. »

« D'accord mon grand .. Ça ira .. » dit elle en caressant les cheveux du jeune homme.

« Plus les heures passent .. Plus mon monde s'écroule ... »

*****E/o*****

« Tâta Livi, j'ai faim. »

« Hey mon grand. Tu es réveillé ? » répliqua Olivia en le prenant sur ses genoux.

« Oui, on peut manger la pizza ? »

« On a oublié de les commander avec tout ça. Je vais envoyer un message a Mau' pour qu'elle en prenne au passage. » intervint Dick.

« Ok, merci. »

« Il faut que j'appel Marina aussi. »

« Dick ... »

« J'ai juste .. Besoin d'entendre sa voix et son rire. Et je lui demanderai si elle veut qu'on se balade demain, si tu veux lui parler. »

« Invites la a venir manger. Je suis sûre que tes sœurs seraient ravies de la connaître. Et puis ça nous permettra de passer une bonne soirée tous ensemble. »

« C'est vrai ? Ça te ne dérange pas ? »

« Absolument pas. »

« Merci Olivia ! J'espère que sa mère voudra bien l'emmener. »

« Au pire prends ma voiture. »

« Ta .. Voiture ?! »

« Hum hum » acquiesça Olivia.

« Attends attends attends ! T'es en train de me dire que tu me prêterai ta Mustang ? »

« Ça fait toujours classe d'aller chercher sa petite amie en Mustang, non ? »

« Olivia , tu es mon dieu ! »

« Arrêtes de dire des bêtises. Et soit prudent ... » dit elle en tendant les clés

« Promis ! » cria en sortant déjà de l'appartement.

Olivia pouffa de rire. « Bon Ben il ne reste plus que nous ! Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? »

« On peut regarder les dessins animés ? »

« On peut faire ça, oui ... Seulement si tu me donne un gros gros bisous juste là ! » répondit Olivia en montrant sa joue du doigt.

Elli s'agrippa à son cou et lui fit le plus gros bisous qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

« Je t'aime Olivia ! »

« Oh .. Moi aussi mon petit cœur... »

*****E/o*****

- pendant ce temps ..

Elliot arpentait les rues de New York, repensant a ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il avait une fois de plus jouer aux cons avec Olivia. Combien de fois s'en était-il pris à elle ? Et pourtant elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné.

En revanche, lui, l'avait fait sans même se retourner. Et malgré les innombrables messages qu'elle lui laissait chaque jour, il continuait dans son ignorance ...

Quel imbécile. Lui qui était parti la voir pour s'excuser, lui dire a quel point il s'en voulait, a quel point il était désolé ... A quel point elle lui avait manqué ...

Et maintenant ... Elle ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

Il soupira, et rentra chez lui ...


	16. Chapter 16

*****E/O*** **

« Dick ... » souria Marina en se jetant dans ses bras. « Je suis contente de te voir ... Tu m'a manqué. »

« Tu m'a manqué aussi ... » souffla t-il en humant ses cheveux.

« Ça va ..? Tu as l'air triste. »

Il caressa le visage de la jeune brune qui était en face de lui, c'est dingue comme il l'aimait ...

Il se força a sourire, et lui embrassa le front.

« Tout va bien ... »

« Tu me mens ... Je te connais, par cœur. »

« C'est rien de grave .. Juste ... Quelques jours difficiles ... Je veux juste passer une bonne soirée et te présenter à ma famille. Enfin, il y aura mes sœurs, mon petit frère, et Olivia Benson. »

« L'ancienne partenaire de ton père ? »

« Exact. C'est elle qui m'a dit de t'inviter, et qui m'a prêté sa voiture. Elle s'occupe de nous ... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ma mère et mon père ne s'occupe plus vraiment de nous ces derniers temps .. Olivia le fait.. Elle est tellement gentille avec nous ... »

« Tu sais que tu peux me parler de ce qui ne vas pas ... J'ai l'impression que tu ne me dit pas tout ... »

« Je ne peux pas t'en parler ... »

« Pourquoi ? On s'est toujours tout dit ... »

« Tu en es sûre ...? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Jamais Dick n'avait mis sa parole en doute.

« De quoi tu me parles Richard ? Écoutes je ne te comprends pas la .. Il vaudrait mieux que je rentre, j'ai envie de beaucoup de chose avec toi mais me disputer n'en fait pas parti. »

« Attends .. Attends .. » dit il en lui rattrapant la main « Excuses moi .. Je suis maladroit .. Pardonnes moi je ne voulais pas ... J'ai besoin de toi Marina ... Je t'en prie ... »

« Mais ... »

« Je suis sur qu'ils vont t'adorer ... Dit oui s'il te plait ... » insista t-il

« Bon d'accord ... »

Cette fois, un véritable sourire se dessina sur le visage de Dick.

« Merci mon petit ange ... »

« Je préfère voir ce sourire la ! » dit-elle en souriant à son tour.

« C'est grâce à toi .. »

Incapable de répondre, elle se contenta de se nicher dans les bras de Dick. Il lui apportait tellement de sécurité et de réconfort .. Jamais elle n'aurait cru aimer a nouveau un jour.

*****E/O*****

Maureen et Kathleen arrivèrent chez leur mère pour récupérer leur affaire avec celles de leurs frères et sœurs.

« Maureen ! Kathleen ! Qu'est ce vous faites ici ? » s'écria Kathy se redressant rapidement. Elle était allongée sur la canapé avec son nouvel petit ami.

« Quel accueil ! » cracha Kathleen avec un brin de colère dans la voix. « On est juste venu chercher des affaires, tu pourra reprendre ta petite affaire dans 10 minutes. » continua cette dernière en montant a l'étage, suivit rapidement par Maureen.

« J'arrive pas à le croire ! » Fulmina t-elle une fois dans leur chambre. « Ce n'est même plus de l'égoïsme à ce tarif là ! »

« Calme toi .. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Prenons nos affaires et retournons chez Olivia. »

« Chez Olivia ? Je peux savoir qu'est ce que vous faites la haut ? » Questionna Kathy qui avait tout entendu en montant.

« On y passe la nuit. Tu seras libre de t'envoyer en l'air comme ça, maman. Puisqu'il n'y a plus que ça qui t'intéresse désormais. »

« Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça Kathleen ! »

« Tu as raison, je vais faire mieux, je ne vais plus te parler du tout. »

« Arrêtes Leen ... » tenta Maureen.

« Non ! Elle s'en fiche de nous depuis qu'elle sort avec son mec ! »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa mère. « Tu nous a complètement abandonné. Tu ne te rends même pas compte a quel point on a pu souffrir de tout ça. Papa aussi souffre et toi, toi tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne. Alors je vais te faciliter les choses, moi je ne reviendrais plus ici, tu n'auras plus a te soucier de moi. »

« Ne dit pas ça ! Je vous aime tes frères et sœurs et toi ! »

« Non. Sinon tu ne nous aurais pas fait tout ce mal, le pire dans tout ça … » rit Kathleen « C'est que tu ne te rends même pas compte de la situation ! »

« J'ai peut être commis des erreurs mais je n'ai jamais cessé de vous aimer ! Et je te rappel que c'est ton père qui est parti, pas l'inverse ! »

« Mais tu le trompait ! »

Devant l'horreur qui se peignit sur le visage de sa mère, Kathleen reprit la parole. « Tu vois. Nous étions tous au courant, même lui. Pourtant, pendant des années c'est toi qui l'accusais de te tromper avec Olivia : chose qu'il n'a jamais faite ! »

« Je n'étais plus heureuse avec ton père … Nous n'étions plus heureux depuis longtemps Kathleen … Parce que même s'il n'a jamais rien fait, il aimait Olivia bien plus qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé… Et il à toujours fait passer son travail avant moi .. J'ai été seule pendant des années .. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ça .. »

« Tu as été malhonnête. Tu n'étais peut être plus heureuse, et je peux le comprendre, mais je ne peux pas accepter que tu ai abandonné Lizzie, Dick et Elli. Ils avaient besoin de leur mère. »

« Je regrette … »

« Mais c'est trop tard. Et puis, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est une vengeance qu'autre chose que tu es en train de faire. »

« Une vengeance ? Mais où est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça bon sang ! »

« Tu l'a dit toi-même : papa aime Olivia comme il ne t'a jamais aimé. Alors j'ai l'impression que tu te venges de ça, que tu affiches ton petit bonheur alors que tout le monde autour de toi est malheureux ! »

« Kathleen ce n'est pas ça du tout … »

« Les affaires sont prêtes … » intervint Maureen en revenant avec des sacs.

« Je t'en prie Maureen.. pas toi non plus. »

« Désolée maman, ils ont besoin de moi, pas toi. »

« Quoique vous puissiez penser … vous êtes mes enfants et je vous aime de tout mon cœur … » dit-elle les larmes dans les yeux

« Quoique tu puisses dire … ça ne changera rien. » répliqua Kathleen en quittant la maison accompagnée de sa sœur.

*****E/O*** **


End file.
